Everything Changes
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: A Kamen Rider and Flash crossover. Based during Season 4 with a different ending. Riders are from the Kamen Rider Drive series.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is another Kamen Rider and CW Flash crossover but this is the first one I had ever planned but never uploaded it. I started and never finished it cause I had exams at the time. But I'm free so I thought I would allow you all to read it.**_

_**Based during Season 4, The Flash vanishes but a figure has been spotted. Who is it and what do they want?**_

_**I don't own Flash, Kamen Rider, CW, DC, Toei or any of their characters. Hope you enjoy.**_

Everything was peaceful in Central City until Devoe was killed and then the city was then attacked by out of control Metahumans. A Meta with fire powers was attacking Iron Heights until a dark car came driving out of the shadows then a dark figure exited the vehicle. The figure ran and punched the Meta then the fight began and ended with a few minutes, the Meta had somehow lost its powers.

**A few days later…**

Barry was at Ralph's detective agency going through paperwork when Joe walked in and looked at his Son-In-Law with a smile. Barry looked up and smiled back, he got up and hugged Joe.

"Hey Barry, what are you doing here?" Asked Joe, Barry took out his wallet and showed Joe a card. "You working with Ralph?" Asked Joe, puzzled.

"Yeah, it's been great here. I've enjoyed it." Smiled Barry, his phone started ringing and he answered it. Joe noticed that Barry wasn't saying much and the last word he heard him say was "yes". Barry turned back to Joe and placed his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry Joe but I got a case." Barry ran out of the agency at normal speed, Joe thought that was weird then checked his phone to find out a Meta was attacking a bank.

**Central City Bank:**

At the bank, a Meta was stealing money but it seemed he had frozen everyone and where the Police arrived, they knew they didn't stand a chance. Joe turned his head to see Vibe, Elongated Man and Killer Frost show up but no Flash. The Meta raised his hand and froze Killer Frost and Elongated Man but Vibe dodged it.

"Where's the Flash?" Shouted an Officer and at that moment, an unusual red car with white racing stripes pulled up next to Killer Frost and Elongated Man. The door opened and out stepped a red and black armoured figure. The helmet looked like a racing driver's helmet with headlight styled visors and a spoiler with white racing stripes. Around the chest was a black tyre with a red stripe in the middle and the belt around the waist looked like a dashboard speedometer. Everyone looked at the figure in confusion but then the figure placed a small green car in Ralph's hand and a small purple car in Frost's hand, somehow they were now able to move.

"What happened?" Asked Frost then she looked at the figure and she looked confused. "Who are you?" Everyone had that question in their head, the figure stepped closer to Frost and looked into her eyes.

"A friend." The red and black figure ran towards the Meta, the Meta pointed his finger at the figure but he didn't freeze. The figure kicked the Meta which made the Meta lose focus and the hostages were now able to move. The figure turned the key shaped switch on the belt and pressed a red button on his brace.

"_Hissatsu__!" _The figure lifted the red car in the brace and pulled it back down. _"Full Throttle! Speed!" _The figure jumped and kicked the Meta into a table, everyone thought that the figure had killed the Meta but he didn't. The Meta got up and pointed at the police but they didn't freeze.

"What happened to my power?" Screamed the Meta, the figure took out a pair of handcuffs and arrested the former Meta then handed him to Joe and the CCPD.

"He's all yours." Spoke the figure as he nodded then walked back to the car, the green and purple flew out of Ralph's and Frost's hands and attached to the holder on his waist. Ralph ran over to the figure and tapped on the window, the car window lowered and the figure looked at Ralph.

"Who are you?" Asked Ralph, the figure took Ralph's hand and shook it. Ralph and the others were confused with this.

"Call me Drive. See you around." Drive placed his foot on the accelerator and raced away, everyone watched as an unknown figure disappeared into the distance.

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

In the Cortex, the team were watching the video footage of Drive to try and find out his identity when Barry walked in with a file in his hand. Everyone turned around to look at the Speedster and none of them were happy.

"Where were you, Barry?" Asked Iris, Barry sat down and looked at the team.

"Sorry I didn't show up, I was called to meet up with a client," Barry told them but then something came into Barry's mind. "but I've just noticed something, wanna know what that is?" Barry asked and everyone looked at Barry in confusion.

"What that's then, Barr?" Asked Joe. Barry pointed at his Flash suit but no one understood.

"Everyone is becoming too dependent on me. We've got others and yet you're still expecting me to show up and help." Barry spoke as he turned around and walked away as he waved goodbye to the team. Everyone now understood what Barry was saying but he was The Flash: Central City's guardian angel and hero.

"Looks like it's down to us three." Exclaimed Cisco, Caitlin got up and grabbed the blue leather jacket. "Where are you going, Cait?" Caitlin didn't answer but waved at the team as she went to chase after Barry.

**Detective Agency:**

At the agency, Barry packed up his stuff and was about to leave but he'd bumped into Ralph. Ralph looked at the box in Barry's hands to see that it contained all his stuff then Ralph looked at his friend.

"So, you're leaving?" Asked Ralph, Barry nodded then held out his hand and Ralph shook it. "I'm sad to see you leave, Rookie. We made a great team." Ralph chuckled, Barry smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for everything Ralph but it's time for The Flash and Barry Allen to start over." Barry admitted and Ralph nodded; he knew what his friend meant as he had been his Barry's place before.

"Well, I'm here if you want a friend to talk to. And talking about friends, Caity left shortly after you; she's looking for you." Barry looked down and was thinking about everything.

"Thanks for telling me, Ralph. I'll see you around." Smiled Barry as he left the agency, Ralph smiled as he watched his best friend leave to start a new life.

**Meanwhile:**

Not far from Ralph's detective agency, Caitlin was being beaten up by Amulet Black who had escaped from Iron Heights thanks to the fire Meta. After knocking Caitlin unconscious, Amulet took her away and Caitlin Snow had disappeared.

**City streets:**

A few weeks had past and there was no sign of Caitlin anywhere. Barry was still missing but Drive was tearing up the streets to try and locate Caitlin. Drive was driving past the CCPD when he saw a roadblock by several officers with Captain Singh in charge. Drive stepped out of the car and walked towards the Captain.

"What are you doing, Drive?" Asked Singh and he wasn't happy with the hero's actions so Drive took out a photo of Caitlin and showed it to Singh. "I see you're looking for Miss Snow too, how did you find out?"

"I was contacted by The Flash, he informed me so I started looking for clues. What's with the roadblock?" Questioned Drive, Singh stepped closer to the new hero.

"I thought we could work together. If you're friends with The Flash then you're friends with the CCPD." Singh informed Drive then held out his hand, Drive shook his hand. Drive walked back to his car and drove away, Captain Singh walked towards his car then him and his officers drove away.

"Now, time to find Caitlin and whoever is behind this." Drive spoke to himself as he walked back towards his car and got inside. He started the engine then raced away to see if he could find any more clues. But not far down the street, a black and purple rode turned around the corner and watched Drive's car go around a corner.

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

In the Cortex, Iris was trying to phone Barry but he wasn't answering her calls. Joe could tell his daughter was upset but he was angry that Barry hadn't phoned any of the team or helped to locate Caitlin.

"Where is Allen? If Snow was his friend then you would've thought he would help look for her?" Shouted Harry as he threw a spanner into the doorway but was caught by a red and black hand. The team turned to see Drive standing there; Harry and Joe pointed their guns at Drive then shot the Metahuman clamps but Drive dodged them quicker than Barry could.

"How did you…?" Asked a surprised Iris. Drive held up his left arm and showed them a brace with a red car in it but the back end was turned to look like a lever.

"I can shift this up to move quicker than your husband can run, Mrs West-Allen." Drive said as he pointed at his brace then pointed at The Flash suit.

"How did you know that?" Asked a very surprised and shocked Cisco. Drive removed the red car from the brace then pressed the red button on the brace. The armour faded away and there stood Barry Allen: everyone was shocked!

"Allen, is this some kind of joke?" Harry shouted and Barry shook his head, the team felt stupid now. "You mean to tell us that you are Drive?" Barry nodded then sat down by his suit.

"I had to keep this a secret for a few months now, I'm sorry." Apologised Barry, everyone looked at him but then Barry's phone vibrated and he looked at it. "Yes, I got something!" Shouted Barry as he turned the key on the belt, he flipped the end of the car and inserted it into the brace then pushed the car up and down like a lever. The Drive armour covered his body, everyone stood still in amazement.

"_Drive Type Speed!"_ Announced the belt. Barry then ran out of the Cortex and got into the car. Everyone followed him but as soon as Barry got into the car, he raced off into Central City.

"Barry's Drive but why isn't he using his powers anymore?" Asked Iris, the team were thinking the same thing. Cisco opened a breach and pulled Ralph in with him, the others had no idea where they were going.

**DeVoe hideout:**

In Devoe's old hideout, Amulet and Marlize Devoe were talking and planning their attack when a red and black car smashed in and there wasn't even a dent on it. Amulet got her arms covered in metal while Marlize guarded Killer Frost. The door opened up and nothing came out, Amulet got closer but then a foot came out and kicked her in the stomach. Amulet went flying and crashed into the computers, Marlize watched as a figure stepped out of the car: it was Drive. Moments later, Vibe and Elongated Man dropped out of a breach which surprised Marlize and Drive.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Drive in an angry tone, Vibe tapped Drive on the shoulder and smiled.

"We're friends, we help each other even if they don't ask for it." Drive nodded at his friends but the happy moment was short lived when dozens of icicles were shot and Drive blocked them. The team looked to see Frost pointing her hands at them.

"Frost stop!" Shouted Ralph, Frost laughed at the three heroes. Marlize smiled and Amulet got up and walked towards Frost.

"Hello there, Mister Allen." Drive recognised that tone of voice anywhere and it wasn't a good thing. It was the same tone of voice from one of his worst enemies.

"Devoe!" Screamed Barry from inside the armour as he ran towards Frost and started to attack her. Cisco and Ralph were about to use their powers but Marlize shot a blast at them.

"What happened? I can't breach or vibe!" Shouted Cisco. Ralph couldn't use his powers either. Barry ran towards his friends but got blasted from Frost, she laughed at the pathetic heroes.

"Flare, now!" Shouted Barry, an orange car with a flame style appeared and melted the ice off Barry then he took out the purple car and inserted it into the brace.

"_Tire Koukan! Midnight Shadow!" _The black tire around Barry flew off and was replaced with a purple tire with ninja stars all over. Barry punched the ground then the heroes and the car disappeared.

"I believe that it is a successful test, my love," Marlize smiled, Frost turned around and looked at Marlize. "Do you have control of both of her or just one part of her?" Marlize asked as she was concerned but Frost smiled as her hair changed to brunette and her eyes changed to hazel.

"I have complete control of both Miss Snow and her frosty half," DeVoe answered, she then turned and looked at Amulet Black. "Amulet, thank you for all your help. We would appreciate that you join us in changing this sad world into something better. What do you say?" DeVoe asked, Amulet smiled then held out her hand as DeVoe shook it.

"What's the first task?" Amulet cheerfully asked as she waited to be told what she was going to do first while DeVoe and Marlize started going through the next steps of their plans.

_**The end of my KR Drive and CW Flash crossover. Hope you like the start. Who was the mystery figure on the black and purple motorbike? Will Barry save Caitlin and Frost from DeVoe? **_

_**See you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 of my KR Drive and Flash story. I hope you enjoy what's to come.**_

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

Moments later; Barry, Ralph and Cisco reappeared in the Cortex, thanks to Barry using Midnight Shadow. Jesse and Iris ran to the three fallen heroes and helped up Ralph and Cisco. Barry didn't deactivate his Drive armour which made Iris worry about her husband. She ran over to him and hugged him, but Barry didn't return the hug then he walked away.

"Barry, what happened out there?" Iris asked with worry in her eyes, Barry looked and shook his head in shame.

"DeVoe has Cisco's and Ralph's powers and it's my fault! And to top it off; DeVoe has taken over Caitlin's body!" Shouted Barry as he punched his Flash suit off the stand. Iris could see that Barry was angry so she did the only thing she could do and back away into the med bay. Jesse and Harry were dealing with Cisco and Ralph's wounds, Harry could notice that Iris was seriously upset.

"Iris, what's wrong? I hope it can tell us more than these two are telling us." Harry spoke as he looked at the two injured team members.

"DeVoe took Ralph and Cisco's powers. And he's taken over Caitlin's body." Iris told the scientist, they both then looked at Ralph and Cisco as they were still laying on the med beds asleep.

**Time Vault:**

Meanwhile, Barry was trying to find a way to defeat DeVoe and save Caitlin but he kept on coming up with the same result: there was NO WAY to do both until a voice spoke out.

"Maybe I can make a suggestion, Barry?" Barry looked down to see a face on his belt, he smiled and nodded. "Maybe we can create a separation programme and include it into the finisher?" Barry was confused as he itched his head.

"Is that possible, Krim?" Asked Barry, the emotionless face on the belt changed into a smiley face.

"Anything's possible. All I need is data on how DeVoe is able to swap his mind into another body then I can begin work on the programming." Krim explained, Barry smiled and nodded

"I think we'll need help with this." Barry suggested then he ran towards the Cortex to find Cisco and Harry.

**Cortex:**

Cisco had woken up and was now working with Harry to try and locate Caitlin while also scanning all locations for DeVoe until Barry's Drive belt was placed between them. They looked up to see the belt had a smiley face on it which freaked the two out then they looked at Barry.

"Guys, meet the creator of Drive System: Krim Steinbelt. We need your help with something and fast." Barry told them, the two smart scientists nodded then they looked at the belt.

"We need to create a programme that can separate Clifford DeVoe's soul and mind from Caitlin's body and to bring her back to us." Informed Krim. The two smart scientists nodded then the three started work but what they didn't know was that Ralph went to get something from a friend in Star City. And that the mystery bike rider had just arrived outside the CCPD, the rider looked up at the building as they climbed off their bike.

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

Few days later, Marlize had appeared outside STAR Labs in a replica of Savitar's armour and started to attack. The team saw this happen but there was nothing they could do due to the Separation programme being downloading into Krim's databanks. Jesse ran down but it seemed she was being beaten badly which made Harry worried.

"Jesse is losing, what do we do?" Asked Cisco, no one asked. Ralph went behind the Flash suit and pulled out a black backpack, everyone looked at in confusion.

"What's in the bag, Ralph?" Asked Iris, Ralph placed the bag on the desk and began to unzip it. Ralph took out the contents and looked at the team.

"For once, trust me with no questions asked." Ralph shouted at them, he ran down towards the entrance, leaving the team both worried and confused.

"What is he going to do?" Iris asked, she then looked at the monitors with Harry and Cisco to see what Ralph had planned.

**Reception:**

Meanwhile, Jesse was about to hit into a glass window but someone caught her and when she looked up, she saw her hero was Ralph. Marlize looked at Ralph then started to laugh.

"Hahaha! You think you can stop me without your powers?" Laughed Marlize but she stopped when she shot with something, she looked up to Ralph holding something that looked like part of a bike. Ralph span the wheel then shot an even more powerful blast at Marlize.

"Wanna see my other new trick, you crazy chick?" Asked Ralph as he held up a weird looking device: it was mainly blue with silver components. Ralph held the device near his waist then a silver strap wrapped around him. "Like Barry, I got some new tricks." He smiled as he lifted up a small slot and inserted a white motorcycle. Ralph was about to push the slot down when Marlize shot a blue bolt at him but Ralph intercepted it by shooting a bolt back.

"What are you doing, Digby?" Asked Jesse, Ralph smiled as smacked the slot down, the belt emitted a white tube around him then moments later; Ralph was covered in red and white motorbike rider styled armour with a scarf at the back.

"Meet my suit, I call it Mach because now I can move at high speeds and keep up with speedsters." Smiled Ralph from under the helmet. He ran towards Marlize and kicked her stomach then rapid shot her in the chest, Marlize was having trouble keeping up with the attacks.

"You're going to regret that!" Marlize shouted, a blade slid out of Marlize's left arm and she started fighting Mach. Jesse tried to get up but she was in pain, she checked her body only to pull out a needle from her shoulder. She was about to look at it more when it flew out of her hand and into Amulet's hand. Ralph saw it then ran at the speed of light to grab it and Jesse and retreat back to Cortex, Amulet and Marlize were about to follow until Barry jumped in, suited up, and kicked the pair of them. Ralph came back moments later then the two worked together, Ralph lifted the bike slot, pressed a grey button then slapped the slot back down to end the fight.

"_Hissatsu! Full Throttle Mach!" _Ralph jumped up high with his left foot glowing red and white, then aimed his kick at Amulet and hit her in the stomach. Inside Amulet's body, her DNA was being rewritten and now, she had lost her powers.

"What's happened to me? I can't do anything!" Screamed Amulet, Ralph pointed and laughed at her. Barry had arrived in Type Speed and started fighting against Marlize until she teleported away, Barry ran over to join Ralph and he saw Ralph walk up towards the former Metahuman dealer.

"My finisher has rewrote your DNA. In other words, you're powerless." Explained Mach and at that exact moment, Joe and the CCPD arrived and arrested the former dealer. Mach and Drive nodded then ran out of STAR Labs at high speed as Joe watched as the duo disappeared into the darkness. Meanwhile, Marlize watched at Amulet Black was being taken away and smiled.

**Few months later:**

Time had passed for the team and a few things had happened: Drive had two new upgrade forms being Type Wild which contained loads of strength and Type Technic which could deal with anything tech. Plus a fusion form for both Barry and Ralph was being created called Deadheat. The new power could increase both Drive and Mach's abilities but when they tested it, neither Barry nor Ralph could master it which resulted in the user going berserk and the other one had to hit them with a finisher.

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

After being quiet for a few months, DeVoe showed up at S.T.A.R Labs which surprised everyone and then saw DeVoe pointing a rifle at the team.

"DeVoe, what do you want?" Questioned Harry, DeVoe laughed then fired the gun which hit Iris in the shoulder. Barry and Ralph quickly changed into Drive and Mach then DeVoe breached the three of them to a different location to fight: the outskirts of Central City. The three were locked in combat and no one was winning,

"Looks like we're going to do something dangerous!" Ralph shouted as he opened his Driver and removed Signal Mach. He held up Shift Deadheat and inserted it into his Driver then pushed down the slot.

"_Signal Bike/ Shift Car! Rider Deadheat!" _Ralph had transformed into Deadheat Mach which had the body of Mach but the chest armor of Type Speed. Barry nodded then inserted a black SUV Shift Car and shifted up. _"Drive: Type Wild!" _Barry changed into a black and silver form with the strength of a 4x4 and the wheel on his right shoulder. The two fought as hard as they could; DeVoe was using the other Meta powers against them and was beating Ralph and Barry with no problem.

"You two best give up, you can't beat me. I know all your moves!" Bellowed DeVoe in Frost's voice. From out of nowhere, a purple bolt came flying and hit DeVoe's rifle, causing it to explode. The three looked to see a silver figure with purple stripes and a twin orange visor with what looked like part of an engine block on the left side of the helmet.

"Stop what you are doing, DeVoe!" Shouted the figure as it jumped high and kicked DeVoe in the chest then Barry noticed something.

"Ralph, look at DeVoe." Shouted Barry, the two looked to see DeVoe arguing with himself.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Asked Ralph, Barry simply just nodded then the two ran towards and punched DeVoe in the chest. Marlize appeared to see the three heroes gang up and hit her, the scientist knew what that meant so she opened up a giant container and pulled out a cannon. She aimed at Ralph and but it hit the gauge on his right shoulder: causing him to enter the Dead Zone and go berserk.

"Barry, shoulder tackle Ralph!" Krim shouted and Barry nodded so ran as fast as he could and hit Ralph: causing Deadheat to calm down. The explosion from Deadheat had also hit DeVoe and watched as she collapsed, Barry ran over to the unconscious body to see if there was a pulse. Suddenly, DeVoe started screaming then his eyes started flashing rainbow colours, Marlize ran towards Frost's tossing body and held on to her hand.

"Do you know what you have done?" Screamed Marlize then Mach and unknown armoured rider ran towards the three. Suddenly, the Drive belt started glowing and Caitlin's body was glowing. Barry's eyes were glowing red then a rainbow coloured sphere covered Barry, Krim, Caitlin and Marlize, the shockwave from the sphere sent rider and Ralph flying backwards. Out of nowhere, a blue tornado started deep within the centre of sphere then it just shattered like glass then a blue streak ran out and towards Star City. After the wind cleared, Ralph and the unknown figure ran towards the scene and all they could see was Marlize then they started to think that the worse had happened.

"What just happened?" Asked Ralph, the rider didn't answer because he didn't know what had happened to the three. Marlize was sat in the mud crying but what she didn't know was that inside her mind, her husband was closer than she thought.

**Star City:**

Caitlin's eyes shot open to see that she wasn't in STAR Labs but instead, she was in the Arrow Cave, she sat up and looked at a nearby mirror and smiled. She heard footsteps and then Caitlin turned, she saw that it was Thea with a cold compass.

"You're awake, Barry brought you here to keep you safe in case DeVoe had left your body." Thea informed Caitlin, Caitlin nodded and smiled. A cough was heard from the training area and when Caitlin turned her, she could see Barry laying on a bed while Krim was on a table near to Caitlin.

"Don't worry Thea, I'm reading no trace of DeVoe within her. She is 100% Caitlin." Smiled Krim as did everyone else but then Caitlin thought about something.

"Is Killer Frost still a part of me?" She asked and Krim shook himself to show that he was nodding. Caitlin got up and looked at Barry who was still out cold. "What happened to Barry?" Caitlin asked as she turned and looked at Krim who was being carried by Thea.

"It's my fault: when you and DeVoe started split, Marlize tried to set off an explosive so Barry told me to try something new and he didn't care if he got hurt so…" Krim paused as his straight digital face changed to a sad face. "I summoned a new Shift Car that me and Harry were creating but it wasn't finished: Type Formula. Barry shifted it five times and we raced here in time for Oliver, Felicity and Thea to help Caitlin but Barry collapsed." Krim explained, Caitlin looked at Barry who still looked injured.

"He was willing to risk his life to save me; sounds like Barry." Caitlin smiled as a tear dropped and landed on his face. Thea and Krim walked towards the computers to try and track DeVoe while Caitlin sat next to Barry in case he woke up. It was quiet until the elevator opened and out walked a man with short black hair and he was wearing purple trousers, black military boots and a purple leather jacket.

"Krim, it's been a while." The man spoke, Thea picked the belt up and he looked at the man who was standing in front of the elevator. Krim's digital face changed from being sad to happy as he knew the man.

"Chase, it's great to see you again!" Krim exclaimed, Caitlin and Thea looked at the man who nodded at Krim. "Caitlin, Thea, meet Chase: a cybernetic lifeform a made to be a hero. He's a Kamen Rider like Barry; Kamen Rider Chaser." Krim introduced, Thea and Caitlin nodded at Chase who nodded back then walked towards Barry.

"Krim, Mad Doctor." Chase spoke up as he held his hand out and seconds later, a Shift Car that resemble an ambulance handed in Chase's hand. He then held up a purple and silver gun and inserted the ambulance Shift Car into his gun.

"_Tune! Mad Doctor!" _The gun announced which surprised both women then they watched as Chase pressed the nozzle of the gun on Barry's chest and pulled the trigger: the Shift Car's powers started to heal Barry's wounds. Few minutes later, Barry's eyes opened to see Caitlin sitting beside him and Krim was on the table to his right.

"Barry, thank god you're awake." Krim spoke as his digital face smiled and Caitlin was smiling. "A friend of mine helped wake you." Krim explained as Chase walked over to them, Barry sat up and looked at the visitor. "Barry Allen, meet Chase. A Kamen Rider like you but he's a Cybernetic Lifeform." Krim told his partner, Barry nodded then he got up and held his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you, Chase." Barry smiled, Chase nodded then shook Barry's hand. "I hope we can work together more." Barry and Chase nodded which made Krim happy.

"Krim, I've completed the Formula Shift Car. You and Barry won't have any problems using it for now on." Chase informed them which made both Barry and Krim happy; they now had a new power to use.

_**Chapter 2 is ending here but there is still more to come. Chase isn't my own character as he's from Kamen Rider Drive. Hope you enjoy the future chapters as things will be changing a lot more for Barry. **_

_**The big question is this: Is DeVoe really gone or not? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 of my Drive and Flash story and things are going to get interesting. **_

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

In the med bay, Iris was getting bandaged by Julian as he was begged by Joe to remove a bullet out of her shoulder. Iris rubbed her shoulder then felt a hand on her other shoulder and when she looked up, she saw it was Julian with a smile.

"Thanks for taking the bullet out, Julian." Thanked Iris. "I thought you were staying in London after the whole Savitar problem as well as the Caitlin dilemma." Julian nodded then sat down next to Iris.

"I did but I couldn't get Caitlin out of my head. Then I had a phone call from Captain Singh to take Barry's place as CSI." Informed Julian and Iris nodded. She knew in her heart that Barry would hate the fact that he was replaced but she also realized that Barry was spending more time with Krim and trying to locate Marlize and now she found out that Barry was staying in Star City to protect Caitlin.

"Well, Barry isn't here and Caitlin is missing. And everything has changed since you left: new and unbeatable enemies, new suits for two team members and me being married." Iris smiled then showing Julian the ring, Julian hugged Iris with a massive grin on his face as he was happy for his friend.

**Star City:**

Back in Star City, Black Siren was on a rampage until Drive, Chaser and Team Arrow showed up, then the problem got worse when Dinah and her team showed up. Rene pointed his guns at Oliver and Thea while Curtis and Dinah walked towards Earth-2 Laurel.

"Rene, stop this!" Oliver shouted as he took a step forward but Rene fired a shot at Oliver's foot.

"Sorry man but no can do!" Rene shouted, he pointed both guns back at the archers but then two purple bolts flew and hit the guns and Rene flew to the floor. "What was that?" Rene shouted as he pulled out two more pistols from his legs, he looked up to see a silver and purple armoured figure walk out of the shadows. "Who are you?" Rene asked, the hero stepped in front of the guns then looked at the archers.

"I got this. Go!" The hero shouted then he started fighting Rene while Oliver and Thea ran to stop Dinah and Curtis. Meanwhile, Barry was in his Type Speed form and hiding in the shadows and waiting for the signal. Dinah blasted Laurel into an oil tanker then Barry zoomed out of the shadows and knocked Dinah and Curtis on to the ground.

"Someone else you led into your lies, Oliver?" Dinah asked as she got up, Oliver shook his head then nodded at Drive. A small blue car racing towards them and slid into Drive's brace and shifted up; turning Drive Type Speed into the all new form of Drive Type Formula. Barry now had the speed and power of an F1 car with the big splitter on the front and a giant spoiler on his back as well as a jet engine; he was mainly blue and black with red and white checked stripes on the legs, also a yellow and black F1 styled helmet.

"Who are you and why are you with Oliver?" Questioned Curtis, Dinah was still looking at the figure as she span her staff around and Drive got ready for a fight. Dinah was about to scream when a huge purple blur flew past her and cut her staff, the blur handed into Chaser hand to reveal his weapon: a huge axe with a red and green light on the top like a zebra crossing would have.

"Drive, go! We'll handle them!" Chaser shouted and Drive nodded, he shifted the Formula three times then sped off with Black Siren in his arms while Chaser, Oliver and Thea fought Dinah, Curtis and Rene. "Why are you fighting each other? You're friends!" Chaser shouted as he was fighting Dinah who chuckled then spat in Chaser's face.

"Were! Until Oliver decided to betray us by spying on us because he thought we had a mole in the team!" Dinah shouted as she was about to hit Chaser but he kicked her batons away and rolled to the side. "But he only suspected us three, not anyone else." Dinah screamed as she fired her Canary Cry which sent Chaser flying into a truck. "Shoot the fuel!" Dinah shouted to Rene, he nodded as he kicked Oliver away then shot a bullet which flew but hit Thea as she jumped away from Curtis' punch.

"Speedy!" Oliver shouted, he ran over to his sister. Dinah and her team were shocked as they never wanted to hurt Thea, Chaser got up and grabbed his Shingou Axe then started fighting the three while Oliver held his sister. Oliver looked up in time for Drive's car, Tridoron, to arrive and both doors open then Drive stopped next to Oliver.

"Get inside! Me and Chase will handle them. Get Thea back to the bunker!" Drive ordered as he changed from Type Formula to Type Wild then joined Chase. Oliver placed Thea into the passenger seat then he sat in the driver's seat, Tridoron then raced off back towards the bunker while Drive and Chaser kept the others busy.

"They're gone, it's our tune to go!" Chaser called over as he kicked Rene and blocked a punch from Dinah, Drive nodded then a red Shift Car arrived and it had a solar panel on the roof. Barry inserted into the Shift Brace then flipped the lever up and down, the Wild tire flew off and a red and blue tire took its place.

"_Tire Koukan! Burning Solar!" _Barry pointed the wheel at the three which caused the Burning Solar tire to light up with a bright white light; blinding Dinah and the others for Barry and Chase to retreat.

**Meanwhile:**

Ralph was sat in his detective agency as he was going over some old case files he and Barry solved together. He was trying to figure out where Barry could be if he survived the explosion until someone kicked the door open, Ralph looked up to see that it was Marlize and she looked furious.

"I'm going to end you for killing Clifford!" Marlize shouted, she raised her left arm up to reveal it was covered in metal: she had Amulet's powers now. Marlize fired several metal bullets at Ralph but he dodged as he put on his Mach Driver.

"Let's settle this fair and square." Ralph smiled as he held up the Deadheat Shift Car, he flipped the Signal Bike inside the Shift Car and slid it into his open driver.

"_Signal Bike/ Shift Car!" _Ralph jumped over his desk and kicked Marlize who had just covered her entire body in metal. Ralph ran and jumped over her as he pushed down the driver then his entire body started glowing red and white with red electricity sparkling around him._ "Rider! Deadheat!" _Ralph transformed into Deadheat Mach and started fighting Marlize, they were fighting to their heart's content as they both wanted to win.

"Your husband wanted to reset the human race! He had to be stopped!" Ralph shouted, Marlize was now even more furious so she rapidly fired several metal darts at Ralph who was trying to block them.

"I'm going to take you for my husband to use your new powers." Marlize smiled but then she started to step back as Ralph was smoking with a huge amount of red electricity coming off him: causing the tire around his torso to explode and changing the black, white and red tire to become black and red.

"Let's see if you can take me on now!" Ralph shouted as he took out the Zenrin Shooter then ran towards Marlize as he wanted to end this fight and find his friend.

**Star City:**

Back at Arrow base, Felicity was messaging Cisco and giving him the news on Barry and Caitlin until she felt hands on her shoulders and when she turned her head, she saw that it was Oliver. He bent over and kissed his wife on the lips just Barry raced in and slipped on the floor. His Drive armour powered down then Barry and Krim started laughing out loud, everyone was confused until Barry stood up and dusted himself off. John and Chase walked over to Barry and tapped him on the shoulder, Barry and Krim stopped laughing then sat down on the stairs.

"What's so funny, Barr?" Asked John, Barry shook his head then placed Krim on the table next to him. The team was confused about what had just happened until Krim coughed then everyone looked in his direction.

"We made a detour to Central City and Barry saw Julian with Iris and heard every word that they said. Julian has taken Barry's place as CSI, now Barry thinks that Iris doesn't love him because when he spoke to her, she told him that she was busy." Krim explained; the team were feeling sorry for Barry, mainly Caitlin because she understood Barry's emotions. "And the reason why we were laughing was that I told Barry some jokes I knew and it kind of worked." Chase looked up at Caitlin who looked like she was thinking about something then watched as the doctor walked off and headed up the stairs, Chase nodded at Oliver then he walked off to watch Caitlin. Meanwhile, Barry had picked up Krim and the pair had walked off to go for a drive in Tridoron.

"Where is Chase going?" John asked, he looked at Oliver and Felicity as he walked towards them by the computers.

"Caitlin was kidnapped by DeVoe and we don't know if she still has Frost and her powers," Felicity started explaining, John nodded then he sat down opposite them. "Until we know if Caitlin still has her abilities, Chase said that he will be her bodyguard against DeVoe and any of his or her friends." Felicity explained, John and Oliver nodded then they started to check to see if S.T.A.R Labs had contacted them.

**City streets:**

Caitlin and Chase were wondering down the streets and heading towards the SCPD to talk with Dinah if they had any news about Marlize were almost there when something flew towards Caitlin but Chase caught it: the object was a whip and when Chase pulled it, the whip was attached to a Samuroid.

"A Samuroid?" Caitlin exclaimed as Chase was blocked the android's attacks to catch Caitlin. "Why does DeVoe want me?" Caitlin asked as Chase kicked the android's whip away.

"Get behind cover!" Chase shouted as he pulled out his driver, Caitlin nodded then ran away. Chase opened the driver then inserted the Signal Chaser bike as he kicked the Samuroid away.

"_Signal Bike!" _Chase bank flipped and landed next to Caitlin who was hiding behind a trash can. Chase looked up to see the Samuroid running towards them so he smacked down the top and activated the transformation. _"Rider! Chaser!" _Chase then transformed into Kamen Rider Chaser and also took out his Break Gunner as he ran towards the Samuroid.

"I won't allow you to take Caitlin!" Chase shouted, he then smacked the android in the chest with the gun followed by a kick to the chest. "Run for it!" Chase shouted as his two eye visors lit up; he had summoned his Ride Chaser. "Hold on, it will take you back to the hideout!" Chase shouted as the bike sent him his Shingou Axe, Caitlin nodded so she ran to the bike and got it then it took off: leaving Chase to fight the Samuroid.

"I will have Caitlin Snow." The Samuroid spoke, Chase could that the voice belonged to Clifford DeVoe. "Hand her to me and you can live." DeVoe promised, Chase lowered his weapon then slashed it across the chest and quickly inserted his Signal Chaser into a slot at the back.

"_Hissatsu! Matteroyo!" _The axe shouted so while it was charging, Chaser kept fighting the Samuroid with all the skills he knew. _"Itteiiyo!"_ The axe which meant that it was fully charged so Chaser grabbed it then jumped high. The Samuroid held it's sword up to try and block it but the axe broke the sword like it was glass. _"Full Throttle!" _Chaser then slashed the android again but with double the power, shattering the power core then causing the android to blow up into tiny pieces.

"I need to see if Caitlin is alright." Chase spoke then he ran off to the bunker as he was hoping that Caitlin was back and she was safe. Meanwhile, some parts of the Samuroid had survived and was picked up by a mystery figure.

**Central City:**

S.T.A.R Labs was quiet and so was Central City with no Meta attacks or anything from DeVoe. Iris walked into the Cortex only to see Ralph standing by the computer desk with his arms crossed. Iris wondered what this was about and she got more worried when the father walked in and stood next to Ralph.

"Iris, how's Julian nowadays? You seem to see him more than I do and he's supposed to be a CSI, not a temporary replacement for Barry while he's not here." Joe lectured, Ralph shook his head in agreement then took out his phone and connected a cable from it to the computer: a video message came up with a still image of Barry's face.

"_Hey Ralph, my teammate and friend. I recorded this message and sent it to you because you said once that I needed anything, contact you. So here I am, contacting you. A few days ago, I popped over to Central City to see Iris and when I ran past a restaurant, I saw her with someone I thought was a friend but it seems I was wrong. Iris was flirting with him and one of my Shift Cars recorded the entire thing. What I'm saying is that I'm taking a break from mine and Iris' relationship; time off from being a husband and more time being who I am now: Drive. Bye, for now." _

The message ended, Joe looked and saw his daughter with tears in her eyes as she sat down and rubbed her eyes. Joe placed his hand on Iris' shoulder while Ralph walked towards the doorway.

"If you don't mind, I got a mad man to hunt down and a best friend to find." Ralph told them then left the room while Iris cried into Joe's shoulder.

_**Chapter 3 is finished. Things aren't looking good for Barry and Iris. And Chase is acting as Caitlin's bodyguard until she finds out if she still has her powers. Will the three Riders be able to stop DeVoe or will the madman win?**_

_**See you all next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 has arrived and let's see what's going to happen.**_

**Star City:**

At the Bunker, Caitlin was sat in a corner after a Samuroid tried to capture her and Chase was still standing nearby. The elevator opened up and Barry ran out towards Caitlin and Chase, he hugged Caitlin which caught her off guard.

"Thank you, Chase." Barry smiled, Chase nodded then walked off and joined Oliver in training. "Are you okay, Cait?" Barry asked, Caitlin smiled and nodded which made Barry smile.

"I've got good news for you, Caitlin," Krim spoke up as he looked at Caitlin which got Barry and Caitlin's attention. "Mad Doctor did a scan on your DNA and it came back positive: you still have your powers." Krim informed them which made Caitlin happy that her eyes changed to ice blue and her hair became white.

"Frost?" Barry asked as he was unsure, Frost looked up and nodded at Barry and Krim. "It's great to have you back with us." Barry smiled, Frost smiled back then hugged Barry.

"You tell anyone that I hugged you, I'll deny it." Frost told him with a smile, Barry nodded while Krim chuckled. "It feels so good to be back with the good guys. Me and Caity have enough trouble with two minds in one body but three, that was a nightmare." Frost explained, she looked up at Chase and Oliver who were training and Chase was beating Ollie.

"Chase seems to be fitting in perfectly," Krim smiled as he watched the fight then his screen showed a shocked face. "Barry, there's a fire at a block of apartments not far from here!" Krim shouted, Barry nodded then picked up Krim and they ran to the Tridoron.

"I'll come too. You get any people trapped inside while I'll deal with the flames!" Frost shouted, Barry nodded as he flew his belt on and turned the key.

"Great idea!" Krim shouted as they got into the Tridoron then raced off as Barry transformed into Drive Type Speed.

**Meanwhile:**

Back in Central City, Ralph had received a gift from Krim which turned out to be a bike like Chase's but it was all white with red racing stripes like his Mach suit. Ralph then found a note by the handlebars but before he could get it, a hand had taken it and it belonged to Iris.

"Iris, that was addressed to me." Ralph told her but Iris didn't return it, she read it to see if she could find out where exactly her husband was. It wasn't long until Iris' eyes widened and she had found out where Barry was which made her smile.

"Thanks Ralph. I needed to know where Barry is and now I know." Iris told him with a grin. She tossed back the note then walked off to find Cisco and tell him where Barry and Caitlin were, Ralph took out his phone and started to call Barry but he got no answer.

"I need to get to Star City and fast." Ralph told himself as he got onto the Ride Macher then raced off as fast as the bike could go. To stop him from being pulled over by the cops, Ralph transformed into his Mach form which was working perfectly.

**Star City:**

At the blazing apartment, Drive and Frost arrived to see that the Firefighters hadn't arrived so they took it into their hands to stop the fire. They ran up the stairs and halfway up, the stairs collapsed and they could hear screaming from the floors above.

"We gotta get up there!" Drive shouted, Frost then fired a huge ice blast which extinguished all the flames. "Great one, Frost!" Drive told her as he gave Frost a thumbs up, he jumped up and started helping people to the fire exit while Frost kept on putting out the fires.

"Use Road Winter to assist!" Krim shouted and Drive nodded. He removed the Wild Shift Car then inserted Type Technic and shifted up. Drive's black and silver form then changed into a green and black form with the tire on the torso horizontally. Drive then removed the Technic Shift Car and inserted a white Shift Car that looked like a snow tank.

"_Tire Toukan! Road Winter!" _The Drive Driver announced a huge silver tire flew and attached itself to Type Technic then it folded down to reveal a huge panel with a snowflake on it. Both Frost and Drive then fired huge ice blasts to take out the fire.

"Well done, both of you!" Krim congratulated as a smiley face appeared on the screen, Barry then reverted back to Type Speed and nodded at Frost who nodded back. "Let's head back to the bunker. Ralph needs to talk to us." Krim told them, they nodded then ran out and headed to the Tridoron.

**Bunker:**

The garage door opened and in drove the Tridoron, the doors opened and out stepped Barry and Caitlin with Krim in Barry's hand. They walked into the main room to see Ralph talking with Oliver and Felicity, Barry and Caitlin waved and Ralph smiled.

"Hey Ralph!" Barry called over, Ralph waved then ran over and hugged his friends. "Krim said you wanted to talk to us, what's up?" Barry asked as he was curious. Ralph took Barry and Caitlin to the side while Krim was placed on the table next to them.

"Iris found out you're here so she's asking Cisco to bring her here," Ralph told them, Barry and Caitlin looked at each other then Barry removed his ring and placed it on the table. "Barry, is that your wedding ring?" Ralph asked, Barry nodded then looked at Caitlin.

"Originally, I was doing what the future wanted me to do but now," Barry paused as he took Caitlin's hand and smiled at her. "I'm doing what I want to do." Barry explained to Ralph, Caitlin was now blushing and Ralph was smiling. The elevator doors then opened, Iris and Cisco then walked out to see Ralph talking to Barry and Caitlin.

"What can we do for you?" Asked Caitlin as she shot the end of the sentence at Iris. "You haven't contacted us but we tried contacting you but only Ralph and Harry have spoken to us, even Joe has made time to meet up and talk." Iris looked at Barry who had walked off until Cisco opened his mouth.

"We saw the news! You three saved a lot of people!" Cisco shouted and Barry shrugged his shoulders as if it was no deal to him.

"I do that all the time." Shouted Barry. The alert alarm was ringing, Barry ran up to check it and found out who it was. "It's DeVoe; he's trying to get to Black Siren!" He shouted as he grabbed his belt and was about to get into the elevator when Iris stopped him. Ralph and Chase walked over with their drivers in hand as they were going to back Barry up.

"If you save her, what makes you think she'll stop being evil?" Iris yelled which made Barry angry.

"Frost was evil but look at what she's done now! She's saving people and helping us to stop DeVoe. If Killer Frost was evil, then she would be killing people!" Barry shouted, Caitlin was moved by his words and in a manner of speaking, so was Killer Frost.

"Barry, I didn't…" Iris didn't get to finish because when she looked up, she was looking at Drive Type Speed. Drive walked passed with Mach and Chaser behind him as they headed to DeVoe's location, leaving three members of Team Flash with different emotions flowing inside them.

**A.R.G.U.S:**

Outside the A.R.G.U.S facility, the three Riders had arrived with their vehicles. They saw that all the guards had been taken down by some kind of power. The trio ran towards the injured to see if they were alive but then they were attacked by several shards of metal hitting them.

"Mister Allen, how great is it to see you!" Drive looked up to see that it was Amulet Black but she was dressed in black trousers, heel boots, a black shirt and a black trench coat. "Like my new body? I had to take over this one as you took my last one." Drive's hands clenched into a fist as he knew who that was, as did Mach and Chaser.

"DeVoe!" Chaser groaned as the trio got back on their feet, DeVoe chuckled then used his gravity powers to lift the riders into the air. DeVoe started to laugh until he heard someone else laughing: it was Drive.

"Chaser, now!" Drive shouted and Chaser nodded, he took out his Break Gunner as a Shift Car slid inside it.

"_Tune! Rolling Gravity!" _Chaser then fired multiple purple blasts at himself, Mach and Drive which allowed them to counter DeVoe's gravity powers.

"See, we've got some new tricks too!" Mach shouted, he then tapped Chaser on the shoulder and they ran to fight DeVoe. "Barry, go and make sure Black Siren is secure!" Ralph shouted as he and Chase kicked DeVoe, Barry nodded then he ran towards the cell block. DeVoe was trying to fight the duo but couldn't as they were too fast for her.

"Keep her busy! I have a plan!" Chase told Ralph and he nodded as he took out the Zenrin Shooter. Ralph fought DeVoe as the Shingou Axe flew and landed in Chase's hand then he inserted his Signal Chaser and pressed the red button on the handle.

"_Hissatsu! Matteroyo!" _The axe announced as Chase fired several shots at DeVoe, Ralph back flipped and landed next to Chase. _"Itteiiyo! Full Throttle!" _Chase picked up his axe then ran and slashed DeVoe, the attack had caused DeVoe to feel weak.

"What did you do to me?" DeVoe screamed as she collapsed onto the floor, Chaser turned around and looked at the weakened DeVoe.

"I analysed the best way to remove your powers then inserted the formula into my finisher," Chase explained which impressed Ralph. "You've lost your gravity and telepathy." DeVoe punched the floor then looked at Chaser then she disappeared into a portal which looked like shattered glass.

"Nice one, Chaser!" Ralph congratulated him then he held his hand and waited for a high five but Chase just walked off and headed to the cells. "Really? Did he just walk past me without a high five?" Ralph asked, he then ran to catch up with his teammate and see if Barry needed any help.

**Cell block:**

Mach and Chaser arrived to see Drive fighting a bunch of metal soldiers created by DeVoe so they jumped in to back him up. The trio were fighting together in unison until a red and yellow blur ran past and knocked them down in one go, the trio looked up to see that the blur was an old enemy of Barry: it was Reverse Flash.

"Thawne!" Barry shouted, Thawne smiled and waved at the trio. "You two protect Laurel, I've got Thawne!" Barry shouted as he removed Shift Speed and inserted Shift Formula; the red Speed armour faded away and was replaced with the Formula armour.

"_Drive: Type Formula!" _Drive then ran shifted the Formula Shift Car three times which made the tires on his forearms spin. _"For-For-Formula!" _Drive then ran towards Thawne and the two started fighting at high speed that made them look like two blurs. Meanwhile, Mach and Chaser were almost finished so Mach opened his driver and removed his Signal Mach then held up the folded in Shift Deadheat.

"Can you handle these while I help Barry, Chase?" Ralph asked, Chase nodded then Ralph inserted Deadheat and pushed down the driver.

"_Signal Bike/ Shift Car! Rider! Deadheat!" _Ralph's Mach form then changed into Deadheat Mach and joined Drive while Chaser kept fighting the metal attackers with the Shingou Axe. Drive and Mach were double attacking Thawne and they were all equally fast but the evil speedster wasn't fast enough to block Mach's electric punch to the chest.

"Finish it together!" Krim shouted, both the Riders nodded as Barry turned the key and Ralph lifted up the front part of his driver then pressed the white button.

"_Hissatsu!" _The two punched Thawne back then Barry shifted Formula once while Ralph smacked the front half down. _"Full Throttle! Formula! Burst! Full Throttle! Deadheat!" _Both Riders jumped then kicked Thawne with all their power but he started to vibrate then he phrased through the ground.

"He got away!" Barry screamed then punched the wall, Chase walked over as he just destroyed the last of DeVoe's metal soldiers. "Check if Black Siren is secure then contact John and Lyla. They need to cover the entire building in Metahuman Dampers." Barry told them and Ralph made a call to John while Chase checked Laurel's cell, Barry was looking at the floor as he just watched his arch-enemy escape but Krim noticed his anger and made him concerned.

**Meanwhile:**

In the new secret location, DeVoe was sitting in his Thinking Chair as she was planning on a way to take down Barry Allen. It was quiet until she felt her hair blow, DeVoe looked behind to see Eobard Thawne with Marlize in his hands.

"You got my wife. Thank you, Eobard Thawne." DeVoe thanked and Thawne nodded as Marlize smiled. "Now, let's get down to our important task: taking down Barry Allen once and for all." DeVoe told them then their plan started to take down Barry.

_**Chapter 4 ends here and Thawne is here! The three Riders are in Star City and DeVoe has followed them. What is this plan that DeVoe has got to take down Barry? **_

_**See you all next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 is here and things are going to get interesting!**_

**Central City:**

Barry was out driving in the Tridoron around as he wanted to think about his decisions: he wanted to tell Caitlin that he had feelings for her, he was furious to see that Thawne was back and hated the DeVoe was willing to do whatever it takes to become stronger and more powerful.

"Barry, what are you thinking?" Krim asked as the belt with his face turned and looked at Barry. "You know I'll try and help however I can." Krim promised his friend, Barry smiled then looked at Krim's belt form.

"I was thinking about how things have changed: I became Drive after losing my powers, Ralph is Mach, I've met my predecessor and we're becoming stronger each day." Barry answered, Krim could see that there was something else on Barry's mind. "Fine. I think I'm in love with someone else that isn't Iris." Barry confessed, Krim's digital face made a smile as he was happy.

"I already knew, Barry." Krim smiled which surprised Barry. "I was a scientist when I was human, I could see the chemistry between the two of you." Krim explained, Barry chuckled as he drove up to the CCPD.

"Thanks Krim." Barry thanked as he parked up and undone his seatbelt. "Let's go to work." Barry smiled as he reached behind him and pulled out a backpack, he then placed Krim inside and zipped it up. Barry opened the car door and made his way up the stairs and towards the elevator.

**CCPD:**

The elevator opened on the top floor and Barry walked out, he saw Joe talking to Cecile then the pair walked over to the CSI. Cecile hugged the younger man while Joe smiled then Barry looked at Joe who handed him back his CCPD credentials.

"It's good to see you here again, Barry." Cecile smiled, Barry nodded then smiled at the couple. "Is everything okay?" Cecile asked, Barry looked down and the pair could see that Barry wasn't wearing his wedding ring.

"You divorced now, Barr?" Joe asked and Barry nodded, he still looked a bit down. "Why don't you head to the lab and I'll tell Singh that you're back." Joe offered and Barry nodded, he walked up and Cecile went with him to keep him company.

**Lab:**

Barry and Cecile walked into the lab as they were talking about Barry's new car but their conversation stopped when they saw Eobard Thawne in his Reverse Flash suit.

"Hey there again, Barry." Thawne waved, Barry stood ready for a fight just as Thawne ran towards Barry and kicked him into a wall. "You don't have your speed? Looks like DeVoe's powers worked!" Thawne chuckled but then his eyes widened when Barry's bag opened and out flew Krim who wrapped his belt form around Barry's waist.

"Barry, let's go!" Krim shouted and Barry nodded, Cecile watched as Barry inserted the Shift Formula and shifted the lever up and down. Cecile watched as Barry transformed into Drive's Type Formula.

"_Drive: Type Formula!" _The belt announced as the two Formula tires flew in and wrapped themselves around Barry's forearms. Thawne and Drive then charged towards each other and started fighting as Joe ran in and helped Cecile up.

"Joe! Barry is Drive!" Cecile shouted, Joe looked at Drive to see that he was fighting with the same anger that Barry had towards the man in yellow.

"Thawne, I'm going to take you down for everything you've done to my family!" Drive shouted which made Joe's eyes widened: Barry was Drive!

**Meanwhile:**

Ralph had arrived at the CCPD to pick up some information about someone he had been trying to locate for a year. He was about to walk inside the building when Drive flew out the window and landed in the middle of the street. Thawne landed beside Barry and was about to hit when Ralph jumped and kicked him away.

"Hey! Why not try me?" Ralph teased as he put on his belt, he took out the folded up Shift Deadheat and inserted it into his driver then smacked down the left side.

"_Signal Bike/ Shift Car! Rider! Deadheat!" _Ralph ran towards Thawne as he transformed into Deadheat Mach and started pounding hits into Thawne while Barry got back up. The two Riders then started fighting Thawne together who couldn't block their attacks but things weren't looking good now as Ralph was starting to lose control of Deadheat.

"See you all later!" Thawne smiled then he ran away and while Barry wanted to go after him, he had stayed behind to help Ralph regain control.

"Ralph, this may hurt!" Barry shouted as he stood back, Ralph was staying still as the tire was about to burst and the gauge was flashing yellow. Barry decided to use all his power in Formula to punch the Signal Bike/ Shift Car back in control so he turned the key and shifted up three times.

"_For-For-Formula!" _Barry then ran and punched Ralph belt which caused the form to electricify but gave Ralph full control.

"Thank you!" Ralph sighed before he fell backwards on to the pavement, Barry ran over to his friend to see if he was alright. They were about to power down when Captain Singh and other officers ran out of the CCPD, they looked at Drive and Mach to see that a fight had taken place.

"Is everything alright?" Captain Singh asked as he walked towards the Riders. Drive nodded as Mach walked over to his Ride Macher and started up the engine.

"Reverse Flash showed up and tried to attack Mister Allen and Miss Horton," Drive explained, Singh nodded then they both watched as Mach rode away. "I promise that we'll stop him and protect everyone." Drive promised then walked towards the Tridoron as he changed into his Type Speed form. Captain Singh and the other officers then saluted to Drive as he drove off, not knowing that Drive's identity was someone close to them.

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

Chase was in the Cortex while looking at Caitlin as Barry made him promise to watch her in case DeVoe tried to take her again. Cisco walked in and saw Chase watching Caitlin who was in the medical bay, Cisco thought that Chase was being weird watching his friend like a hawk watching their prey.

"Are you always such a creep?" Cisco asked, Chase didn't answer and kept watching Caitlin. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Cisco shouted as he walked over and grabbed Chase by his shoulder. "Why aren't you helping Barry and Ralph look for DeVoe?" Cisco asked, Chase removed Cisco's hand from his shoulder then looked at the engineer.

"I promised Barry Allen that I would protect the one he cares the most," Chase answered bluntly. "I don't have emotions like humans do but I do understand protecting people who are important to others." Chase answered then he walked towards the med bay but Cisco stopped him.

"Cisco!" The engineer looked behind him to see Barry standing in the doorway with his belt in his hand. "Why are you questioning, Chase?" Barry asked as he walked towards them and nodded at Chase who walked into the med bay and sat with Caitlin.

"He was watching Caitlin like he was obsessed over her!" Cisco shouted, Barry shook his head then Krim coughed.

"Cisco, Chase is a Cybernetic Lifeform who has no human emotions. You can't programme feelings into Chase but he understands who we are and why we do things." Krim explained, Barry sat down and looked up at Cisco.

"Chase is trying his best to understand us, don't make it harder for him." Barry told his friend then he turned around and started working on the computer to try and track Thawne's Negative Speedforce readings.

**Hidden lair:**

Somewhere secret, DeVoe was finishing his creation of a weapon that could take out both Barry and Krim once and for all. Marlize was helping with the building thanks to her engineering skills, they were almost finished when Thawne ran in and removed his crowl.

"I'll tell you one thing, Allen is getting stronger." Thawne told them then started chuckling. "I had more fun than I did when he was The Flash!" Thawne shouted with happiness in his voice.

"While you've been messing about, we've developed something that takes out both Mister Allen and his belt," DeVoe explained which made Thawne smile. "All we need to do is lure him out and we know how to do that: get Doctor Snow." DeVoe told the speedster, he nodded then he ran off to capture Caitlin while Marlize went to the location they were going to use to take out Drive.

**Dockyard:**

After a quick grab from Caitlin's apartment, Thawne had brought the doctor to a dockyard in Star City where they were going to end Drive and secured her with Meta Damperling Cuffs.

"You can try and break free but you can't," Thawn told her with a smile, he knelt down and looked at Caitlin. "I hope that you enjoyed every moment with Barry as he won't survive what's going to happen to him when he comes here." Thawne then started laughing but stopped when he heard a car engine pull up: it was the Tridoron and Drive got out and ran towards Thawne as he changed into his Type Formula form.

"Thawne!" Barry shouted as he jumped and punched him in the face, Thawne took the hit then the pair started fighting to their heart's content. "I'll finish you here and now!" Barry screamed as he started to punch so fast and hard that one punch sent Thawne flying into several metal containers.

"Barry, stop! It's a trap!" Krim shouted which made Barry stop moving, he started to look around but it was too late: a powerful beam came flying and hit Barry in the chest and sent him flying into the Tridoron as his Drive armour shattered away like glass.

"It's done." Thawne chuckled, he looked behind him nodded at Marlize who disappeared into a portal. Thawne was about to run when he was hit with a blue and purple blast to the chest: Mach and Chaser had arrived with Green Arrow, Spartan, Arsenal and Speedy.

"Thawne!" They all shouted as they ran to attack the evil speedster. Mach, Chaser, Arsenal and Spartan took on Thawne while Green Arrow checked Barry and Speedy freed Caitlin.

"Get Barry out here! Me and Ralph will handle Thawne!" Chase shouted, Oliver and the others nodded as their black van arrived with Quentin at the wheel. Roy and Thea went in the Tridoron while the others got in the van with Barry's body, leaving Mach and Chaser fought Thawne with all their might.

"You'll regret everything you've done!" Ralph shouted, he and Chase opened their drivers then smacked the white button and closed their drivers.

"_Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Mach! Chaser!" _Both Ralph and Chase jumped up high as they were glowing rainbow colours, they flew down towards Thawne then kicked him so far that he broke through the wall and landed in the water.

"Let's head to the bunker and find out Barry's condition." Chase suggested and Ralph nodded so they ran over to their bikes to head to the bunker. What they didn't know was that Thawne was still alive and a portal had opened to pull him out.

**Bunker:**

The elevator opened then Ralph and Chase ran out and saw Oliver and Thea around Barry's body. Oliver was trying to remove the belt and brace but for some reason, they weren't coming off. Caitlin was in a corner of the bunker with Felicity hugging her to try and comfort her.

"I'll inform everyone. We need to end DeVoe for what he's done!" Ralph shouted, he then walked off and Chase could tell he was filled up with loads of anger.

"Tell everyone to come to the bunker; Kara, Sara and everyone else." Oliver told everyone, they all nodded then started contacting their friends and told them to come to the bunker in Star City.

**Later:**

After waiting an hour, all members of Team Flash and Team Legends even Kara came over with Alex, J'onn, Winn and James. They all arrived at the Arrow Cave and waited until John, Lyra, Thea and Roy walked in the room from out of the shadows.

"What's up? Is there another Earth that wants to attack us? Or something worse?" Asked Alex, everyone looked at four members of Team Arrow until Oliver and Felicity walked out with a gurney covered with a white sheet. All the teams were confused then Caitlin noticed something.

"If there's some kind of problem that needs all of us, then where's Barry and Krim?" Asked Caitlin and everyone looked at Team Arrow. All members of Team Arrow looked down apart from Oliver, he stepped forward and held his hands together.

"The reason that Barry and Krim isn't here is that…." Oliver stopped as he walked over to the West Family and looked down. "I'm so sorry." Iris looked at the gurney then looked back at Oliver, she shook her head as tears fell out her eyes. Everyone was thinking the same thing, they all thought they were in some kind of nightmare.

"Ollie, is it true?" Asked Sara as she looked at her friend with as she knew how Oliver treated Barry like a brother. Oliver nodded and without him seeing, Caitlin walked over to the gurney and removed the top half and there she saw the worst fear and nightmare: Barry Allen was dead.

**Few days later:**

It had been four days since all the teams found out that Barry Allen was dead and for some people, they found it hard to keep it a secret; Joe told Captain Singh, Sara told Ava and Cisco told Gypsy. Unknown to everyone, Caitlin never left S.T.A.R Labs and was trying to find any to relieve Barry but she was too focused that she didn't notice Ralph Digby walk up behind her and place his jacket on her shoulders.

"What are you doing here this late?" Asked Caitlin, Ralph could tell that Caitlin had spent almost an entire day crying. Ralph took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm here because I don't think he'll be happy if you were here alone." Ralph said as he pointed to the picture on Caitlin's screen: a cheerful picture of Barry and her at a cinema.

"I want to bring him back! It seems like I'm the one who wants to bring Barry back!" Caitlin shouted just as a breach opened and out came Harry with Jay Garrick. Caitlin ran out of the Cortex and towards the Speed Lab, Ralph was about to follow but saw that Chase was already going after Caitlin so he started talking with Harry and Jay.

**Speed Lab:**

On her own, Caitlin was working on any possible way she could think of to try and bring back Barry. She heard footsteps coming from behind, she looked up at the doorway and saw that it was Chase who was still wearing his driver.

"You trying to find a way to bring Barry back?" Chase asked as he walked towards Caitlin, the doctor nodded then got back to work. "I'll help however I can." Chase offered which made Caitlin happy then together they started thinking of all sorts of ideas. Chase looked at Caitlin who was looking at a photo on her phone: it was a photo of Caitlin and Cisco with Barry in Drive's Type Speed form.

"That's it!" Caitlin exclaimed as she held her phone tight, she then turned to Chase with a smile and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Can you make a new Shift Car, Chase? One that can hold the power of all the Shift Cars?" Caitlin asked as she looked at all the Shift Cars next to her, Chase nodded then the pair started work.

_**The end of chapter 5 and Barry is dead! Will Caitlin and Chase succeed in bringing Barry back to life? Did Thawne survive the finisher from Ralph and Chase?**_

_**Find out next time! Ciao!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 of Everything Changes and let's see if the teams can bring Barry back to life.**_

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

Caitlin and Chase were still working on their idea to bring Barry back to life, they were hard at work when Cisco walked in and saw the equations and formulas that the duo wrote.

"What is all this?" Cisco asked as he looked at all the boards to see equations, formulas and ideas. Chase walked over then handed the engineer a file and he looked inside it to see what the two were planning. "You want to do what?" Shouted Cisco, everyone was looking at Caitlin after she revealed her master idea: Merge Barry and Krim together!

"Look, it's stupid but it's our only hope!" Screamed Caitlin. Ralph walked over to Caitlin and stood by her. Everyone didn't understand but slowly, they began to but things got worse when Iris entered the Cortex.

"Let's do it." Commanded Iris, Caitlin looked at Iris and pointed at the door. Iris didn't know what that meant but everyone else knew what it meant.

"Leave Iris. You had nothing to do with this. I don't know what Barry saw in you but all I see is a bossy lady who thinks she's the smartest but you ain't!" Shouted Caitlin. While the team were shocked by Caitlin's speech, Ralph took Barry's body down to Speed Chamber and closely followed behind was Jesse, Wally and Jay.

**Speed Lab:**

Ralph had setup Barry's body inside the Tridoron then he inserted the new Shift Car into the brace. The speedsters warmed up their bodies and at that moment, all of the teams walked down with Caitlin running over to Ralph.

"Is everything set up?" Asked Caitlin with a tear in her eye, Ralph smiled and nodded.

"It's ready. Just need to turn the key then the speedsters can run." Ralph said as he placed a hand on Caitlin's shoulder. The two got on to the stage and got the computers fired, Caitlin analysed the data and looked at the speedsters.

"You three need to run up and stay at a steady speed of Mach 7, can you do it?" Asked Caitlin, the three nodded as they got ready to run to relieve their friend. Without being told, the speedsters started running circles around Barry's body, the lightning coming off them were hitting the belt then started to absorb it while all the Shift Cars started racing behind them. Ralph was monitoring the speed while Caitlin was watching Barry's vitals as Chase watched the Shift Cars power levels but the alarms started flashing.

"We've got company." Chase told them, he headed towards the entrance then Oliver, Sara, Ray and Kara walked off to back them up. Caitlin smiled then looked back at Barry as the lightning from the Speedforce and the power from the Shift Cars were entering the belt and the new Shift Car.

**Reception:**

DeVoe walked into the building but was welcomed by Kamen Rider Chaser, Green Arrow, White Canary, Atom and Supergirl. DeVoe smiled as she gave them a slow clap and walked towards the five heroes.

"Looks like an unusual gathering, we here to mourn Mister Allen?" DeVoe asked with a smile, the heroes looked at the bad guy then charged towards to fight while buying the others as much time as they could get.

"You'll regret killing our friend!" Ray shouted as he flew high and started shooting blasts but DeVoe was blocking them then used Killgore's powers to disable his suit. Supergirl then flew towards DeVoe but she got hit by Chaser who got tossed towards her by DeVoe.

**Meanwhile:**

In the Speed Lab, the speedsters were still running and everyone could notice that Barry's body was glowing rainbow colours, the new Shift Car was also glowing as all the Shift Cars flew inside of it. Jay started to slow down then sat down by Caitlin: he was getting slower and felt weaker. But Wally and Jesse kept on going and by their 2000th lap around Barry's body, something happened: a rainbow coloured shockwave was released and sent Wally and Jesse flying but were caught by Harry and Joe. A cloud of smoke covered the area where the Tridoron was and once it cleared, they were gifted with a miracle: Barry Allen opened the door and walked out as he was alive!

"He's back." Whispered Wally, Barry turned and looked at everyone then looked directly at Caitlin. Caitlin was smiling with tears in her eyes, Barry walked towards her.

"Barry…" Caitlin whispered while crying with happiness. Barry placed his left hand on her face and wiped the tears away, Caitlin placed her hand on top of his to hold it there. Everyone ran towards Barry and welcomed him back but the happiness was short lived when Chaser and the other heroes flew in from the doorway then in walked DeVoe who was still in Amulet's body. DeVoe then got the surprise of his life when she saw Barry Allen standing up and alive.

"How? I killed you!" Screamed DeVoe, Barry laughed a bit before walking towards DeVoe. Ralph was about to get his transformation belt and join the others but Caitlin stopped him.

"I'm back thanks to them. Now why don't I give a present they gave me?" Asked Barry sarcastically as he took out Shift Tridoron and showed it off as he pressed a button on the left side.

"_Fire all engines!" _Barry inserted the new Shift Car into the brace and shifted it up then back down. The Tridoron revved its engine then separated as it miniaturised and attached itself to Barry, turning the car into a new suit.

"_Drive: Type Tridoron!" _The suit looked exactly like Tridoron with the left arm being black and the rest of the body being red with white racing stripes. There was a massive tyre on the left shoulder that reached his waist, the helmet looked like a miniature version of the front of the car with yellow headlights for the visors. Everyone stood in amazement as the Drive form as it moved slowly towards DeVoe and punched her back out the door then Drive ran up after her with everyone following close behind.

**Parking lot:**

Outside S.T.A.R Labs, Marize ran towards her falling husband/wife and was about to catch her when something hit her with such force that made her crash into several trees. Marlize looked up and saw the figure, she thought she recognized it and after a matter of minutes, she remembered who it was.

"You're alive?" Marlize shouted and Drive nodded, he then looked up at DeVoe who was running towards him while firing multiple metal shards but Drive was blocking them faster than Type Formula.

"I'm not going to let you terrorise my city anymore!" Drive shouted as he kicked DeVoe in the stomach but when he looked behind, he saw that Marlize was holding the same rifle that killed him. "I don't want to be hit with that again." Barry mumbled and his belt flashed once, Barry nodded then his yellow visor switched to red.

"Okay, I'll take the wheel." A new voice spoke from inside the suit: Barry and Krim were now one and thanks to Type Tridoron, they were able to swap places of who is control the new form. "Now, give me your best shot." Krim teased as he pointed a finger at Marlize, she fired the rifle and the blast got blocked by Krim's digital shield. The explodsion got the attention of everyone nearby which included the Central City Police Department.

"That power! Krim Steinbelt, is that you?" DeVoe shouted as she got up, Krim turned and nodded at both of them. "I'm going to you here and now!" DeVoe made two metal swords using Amulet's powers then attacked Drive but thanks to Krim, they were easily blocked.

"Krim, I've understood Drive's new form. Let me take the wheel." Barry asked and Drive's head nodded so the red visors changed back to yellow. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah!" Barry joked, he quickly span around and kicked the rifle out of Marlize's hand then crushed it with his foot.

"I'll end you both here, once and for all!" DeVoe shouted as she combined the metal shards with Dwarfstar's powers to change the size of an object: he made the shards even bigger to prevent Drive blocking them.

"I've got new tricks too thanks to all the Shift Cars!" Drive chuckled as he turned the key on his driver then pressed the button on the other side of Shift Tridoron.

"_Come On! Flare! Spike! Shadow!" _The Shift Car announced then the tires for Max Flare, Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow flew around Drive as he shifted the car up. _"Tire Kakimazel: Attack 1-2-3!" _The three tires then merged with the Tridoron tire until it was covered with flames, spikes and shurikens. DeVoe screamed with anger then fired the shards but Drive shifted the new Shift Car and he split into five exact copies of Type Tridoron; they all then shot a mixture of fireballs, spikes and shurikens at the huge shards and they blew up. A huge blue trailer then rolled towards Drive and he caught, Barry then looked at Chase.

"The Trailer Cannon! Insert a Shift Car at the top then inserted Shift Tridoron inside to fire a powerful attack!" Chase shouted, Barry nodded then inserted Shift Speed into the top of the trailer.

"_Speed Hou! (Cannon)" _Drive then removed Shift Tridoron and reactivated it to boost up the power. _"Fire all engines!" _Drive inserted Shift Tridoron inside the cannon and aimed directly at DeVoe. "_Hissatsu! Full Throttle!" _Drive looked directly at DeVoe as he pulled the trigger and it fired a huge red and white beam directly at DeVoe. _"Full Full Speed Big Taihou!" _The finisher was so powerful that DeVoe lost more of his powers: he lost the size alteration, jinxing, DNA manipulation and sound manipulation.

"NO! The powers I had! They're gone!" DeVoe shouted, she punched the ground up to see the Tridoron drive up to Drive who was now back in Type Speed. "Drive, I'll make you pay for this!" DeVoe bellowed as she opened a portal for her and Marlize to leave. Drive ran towards the portal but it had already closed before he could get inside.

"DeVoe's gone!" Barry shouted as he kicked the ground, Krim coughed then Barry looked down at his partner.

"There will be another day. For now Barry, enjoy that we're alive again." Krim smiled on the driver, Barry nodded then he turned and looked at everyone who was happy with tears, even Oliver was happy to see his brother back. Barry removed Shift Speed then pressed the red button, powering down and smiling at his friends and family as he walked towards them.

"Barry, I missed you so much." Caitlin spoke then she hugged Barry and he returned it, the others then took turns to hug Barry. "It's good to have you both back." Caitlin smiled as she looked at both Barry and Krim.

"We'll stay around in case you need any help." Oliver told Barry who smiled, he then looked at Kara and Sara and with their friends who nodded in agreement.

**Lounge:**

In the lounge, everyone was celebrating as they were welcoming back Barry and Krim and all the Shift Cars were celebrating as well. Colourful Commercial and Deco Traveller used their abilities to decorate the room and make things cheerful, Hooking Wrecker and Dimension Cab brought food and drink to the party.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to make an announcement!" Barry spoke up as he stepped up on the top of the top step. "Six months ago, I became Drive and was going to deal with DeVoe alone. But over time, we all came together and went through difficult times. There are a few people in particular I would like to thank." Barry announced, he turned and looked at Krim who was next to him on a stool. "Krim, I want to thank you for helping me become a better hero than I thought I could ever be. And thank you for helping me become Kamen Rider Drive." Barry smiled while Krim made a smiley face on his screen.

"It's been my pleasure to work with you, Barry." Krim smiled, he used the belt strap as a hand to shake Barry's hand. Barry then turned around and looked at everyone.

"Oliver, I want to thank you for encouraging me to be a hero. You've been more like a brother to me." Barry announced, Oliver smiled and nodded as Felicity hugged her husband.

"The feeling is mutual, Barry. You've been like a little brother to me." Oliver agreed, he was smiling and Felicity smiled as she held her glass of champagne.

"Joe, you took me in when my Mom died and my Dad. Thanks to you, I was given a second family and a second Dad. Thank you for everything." Barry held up his beer and smiled at Joe, Iris and Wally. "Kara, you and I have gone through a lot and I thank you for helping me. Over time, I started to think of you as my sister." Barry spoke directly to Kara who smiled, Alex smiled at Barry and Kara as she was happy to call Barry her brother.

"You've always been a part of our family, Barry." Kara spoke and Alex nodded, Barry felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Ralph and Chase, you two are the best people that I could ever call friends and I want to thank you both for working alongside me." Barry spoke up as he raised his beer, Ralph and Chase nodded then held up their beers.

"We'll be with till the very end." Ralph told Barry and Chase nodded which made Barry smile.

"And finally, Caitlin Snow; You have made me become a better person. Whenever I've been sad, depressed or if I need a friend, you were always there." Barry spoke as he smiled and Caitlin blushed. "I couldn't have found a better person to be with." Barry spoke which made Caitlin smile then she started thinking: was Barry saying that he wanted to be with her or did he mean that in a friendly way?

**Meanwhile:**

DeVoe was resting in her Thinking Chair while Marlize was checking her vitals, she was worried now that DeVoe had lost some of the abilites they needed to continue with the Enlightenment.

"I come with news and a gift," Marlize turned around to see Thawne in his Reverse Flash suit, he was holding a red box which got Marlize's attention. "Thanks to your husband slash wife fighting Drive, I was able to get data about his Driver and created this." Thawne opened the box to reveal an all black version of the Drive Driver with gold accents and an all red key.

"Will this help obtain the Enlightenment?" Marlize asked as she slowly held up the black driver and looked at the craftsmanship.

"It will and more," Thawne expressed, he activated the computer and viewed all the Meta powers that DeVoe had in the past, the ones she still had and extras from Black Siren and Frost. "All these powers are inside the driver and the moment that your husband slash wife activates the driver, they're become stronger and be able to use all those powers." Thawne explained, Marlize was happy then she looked at DeVoe who was still recovering from the fight with Drive in his new form.

"I look forward to seeing what your invention can do, Mister Thawne." Marlize smiled at the speedster, she then got back to checking her husband/ wife's vitals while Thawne ran off.

_**Hope you enjoyed chapter 6 and things are getting better: Drive has obtained his strongest form, DeVoe has lost more power but has obtained a dark Drive Driver from Thawne. What does the Reverse Flash want? Can DeVoe and the Enlightenment be stopped?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 is here and things got going to heat up even more than before!**_

**Secret base:**

DeVoe was finally awake and the first thing he saw was Marlize working on the computer which had a familiar device next to her. The intelligent Metahuman walked towards the device then picked it up to have a close look, Marlize turned around with a smile.

"A gift from Eobard Thawne: something that you can use without the use of host body." Marlize explained which impressed the genius. "Would you like to use it, my love?" Marlize asked, DeVoe nodded then used Killgore's powers to send his intelligence along with all his Metahuman powers into the belt; causing a body to be formed and it resembled Barry's Type Speed form but all the red was gold with dark red visors and the torso didn't have a tire on it.

"Reverse Flash did an excellent job," DeVoe spoke in his original voice which made Marlize smile. "Gold Drive; a more superior version of the original!" DeVoe shouted as he started laughing, he walked to Amulet's unconscious body then teleported her away.

"The Enlightenment is on schedule." Marlize informed her husband and that made DeVoe happy, he walked over to the console and used his new powers to go through what they needed.

"All we need to do is collect something from… Vandermeer Steel." DeVoe told his wife and with that, he turned around to see that Marlize was now sat in the Thinker's Chair. "Marlize, what are you doing?" DeVoe asked as he walked towards her but was deflected back due to the shields.

"I'm leaving you, Clifford." Marlize told him which made DeVoe punch the floor hard then he stood back up. "And remember: nothing can get in or out of this shield. I should know as I created it." Marlize reminded her husband, DeVoe then started punching the shield as hard as he could.

"You dare orchestrate an exodus on the eve of humanity's greatest reckoning?" DeVoe shouted as he hit the shield for the last time, Marlize turned her head as if she was looking at an ugly and terrifying monster. "You made a vow, remember?" DeVoe asked as he looked at her but Marlize smacked the arm of the chair and looked at Gold Drive.

"To my husband!" Marlize shouted as the chair started to rise above Gold Drive. "But my husband is dead. The Thinker's or Gold Drive's first victim." Marlize told him as a tear rolled down her face.

"You do know that the Enlightenment will come after you too, Marlize?" Gold Drive chuckled as he leant against the computer. "And at the end, I'll be that remains." Gold Drive told his wife, Marlize looked down at the floor then looked back up with a smile.

"Oh Clifford, you are nothing without me." Marlized taunted him as the chair started to back away. Gold Drive's hand started to glow black, yellow and red then blasted the shield but Marlize and the chair teleported away.

**The Loft: **

Barry was packing his stuff as he was moving out and leaving the loft to Iris, he had realized that they had drifted apart during the past months. Ralph was able to help him get an apartment opposite the P.I agency which he thought was great as now he didn't have far to go to get to work. Krim was however concerned that Barry and Caitlin had grown apart as Frost spent more time in the driver's seat instead of Caitlin.

"Barry, when are you going to talk to Frost?" Krim asked as he turned around thanks to Hooking Wrecking turning him. "Do you know why she won't let you talk to Caitlin?" Krim asked as Barry had finished packing his last box, he nodded then looked at his partner.

"Frost is afraid I'll hurt Caitlin," Barry answered which puzzled the scientist. "Frost had seen the emotional breakdown Caitlin had gone through with her past love interests. She thinks I'll do the same thing so I'm giving them space." Barry explained which made Krim's digital face change to a sad face.

"Barry, if you truly love someone then you must do everything in your power to get them back." Krim told him as Barry took a slip from his water bottle. Barry knew that Krim was nodded, he smiled then looked at the belt as he picked it up.

"No wonder you're the genius scientist," Barry exclaimed which made Krim smile. "You can see the chemistry when no one else can." Krim and Barry started laughing at Barry's science joke, they were about to leave when Barry's phone started ringing.

"_Barry, we've got an idea what DeVoe is planning!" _Cisco said with confidence in his voice which made Barry smile, he ran off on the loft and towards the Tridoron.

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

Barry ran into the Cortex with his belt around his waist, he saw Harry and Cisco at the front of the room on the computer with Caitlin stood by the big screen. Cisco ran over to his friend and gave Barry a hug, Barry was caught off guard then hugged his best friend.

"It's so good to see you back on your feet again, man!" Cisco exclaimed, Barry smiled then nodded as he patted down his jacket.

"It feels good to be back on my feet," Barry smiled and Krim chuckled. "You said that you might have something?" Barry asked as he walked over to Cisco and Harry.

"Us three were up all night running through the different algorithms to think of involving the satellite tech DeVoe stole." Caitlin started explaining which impressed both Barry and Krim.

"We think that Mister Body Hopper plans to place his five satellites at specifically calculated points around the globe." Cisco took over explaining as he showed an image of Earths and the possible locations of DeVoe's satellites.

"And when the quantum computers in each one link up…" Caitlin paused and just as Cisco was about to speak, Krim jumped in.

"He'll use that network to emit a series of Dark Matter bursts that will reboot the pre-frontal cortex of everyone on the planet." Krim explained, Caitlin and Cisco nodded at the belt as he was right.

"We can't let DeVoe launch those satellites," Barry told them then he turned around and smacked the desk behind him. "But how are we supposed to find them?" Barry asked as he wanted to end this one and for all.

"Your right. We haven't been able to register his pocket dimension for days." Krim spoke then he just thought of something. "Since he doesn't have his gravity powers thanks to Chase, we might be able to stop him!" Krim shouted as he smiled, Barry nodded then looked at the team.

"We shoot them down with the Formula Cannon," Barry suggested then he looked at Cisco. "Cisco, could you find a way to prevent Killgore's powers from affecting any of our gear: the Zenrin Shooter, Formula Cannon and everything else?" Barry asked and Cisco nodded, he then ran to his workshop to start working on a solution.

"He could still affect the tech in the satellite." Joe brought up and Barry nodded, he and Krim then both smiled.

"We combine our tech with something extra," Krim suggested, everyone was confused about their idea. "And there's something else: Since DeVoe can activate these whenever, he could've done it already or come after us. So why hasn't he?" Krim asked, Barry nodded as he was thinking about the same thing.

"I got it!" Caitlin shouted which got everyone's attention. "Not to why DeVoe has fired the satellites but to how to stop them. We don't need something, but someone like…" Caitlin pressed a few buttons on the computer next to her which showed an image of the one person they hated.

"Amulet Black? You know that DeVoe has her, right?" Cisco reminded her but they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind them: it was Chase.

"Not anymore." Chase spoke as he handed a photograph of Amulet Black to Barry. "Amulet Black has been on the streets and it's like she's acting her normal self." Chase updated everyone then Krim spoke.

"While she isn't the most ideal person but her physic metal shards are deadly powerful and no trace of tech." Krim smiled and Caitlin nodded then Barry spoke.

"She kidnapped you twice and now you want us to work with Amulet?" Barry asked as he was horrified by the idea. "When I was The Flash, she tried to sell me into Meta Slavery. We can't partner up with her." Barry told the team then walked off, leaving Krim on the desk with the team.

**Garage:**

Barry had walked off and decided to sit in the Tridoron to think about the idea of working with Amulet and hated the thought. Barry was alone until the passenger door opened and when Barry looked to see who it was, it turned out to be Caitlin.

"So, this is where you go now to think? Nice." Caitlin tried to joke but Barry wasn't laughing. "Barry, I know we haven't spoken for a week since Frost told you off but there's more to you not working with Amulet because she's a criminal. What is it?" Caitlin asked as she turned around and looked at Barry who had his head leant against the window.

"I heard from Chase that Amulet used to hit you when Frost didn't do what she was told," Barry spoke which surprised Caitlin. "Chase went undercover as a Cybernetic hunter called Machine Chaser and never showed anyone who was. He told me and Krim Amulet almost killed you so he got involved and his cover was blown." Barry explained, Caitlin remembered a black figure with purple armor, an engine shaped helmet with half a visor and silver tubing covering the body.

"So you don't want to team up with Amulet because of what she did to me?" Caitlin asked, she looked at Barry who nodded whilst looking out the window. Caitlin gently placed a hand on Barry's face then turned him around and kissed him on the lips. "I appreciate the concern but thanks to the feelings I have for you, I feel even stronger and powerful than before." Caitlin told him which made Barry realize that he had to let Caitlin be who she wanted to be and fight DeVoe.

"I'm done thinking about it!" Barry exclaimed then he looked at Caitlin. "If we can partner up with Leonard Snart and Killer Frost, we can partner up with Amulet. Let's go save the world and stop DeVoe." Barry shouted as he got out of the Tridoron, he and Caitlin then ran back into S.T.A.R Labs and towards the Cortex.

**Underground:**

Tridoron pulled up in an alleyway then followed by the Ride Chaser with Kamen Rider Chaser on it. The doors of Tridoron opened up and outstepped Caitlin with Drive in his Type Speed form then they followed Caitlin who led the two Riders into an underground bunker. They first saw two female boxers practicing which surprised them, they looked around until they heard footsteps followed by armed men.

"This is what I thought Amulet's hideout to look like." Drive spoke as he and Chaser stood ready for a fight, then the men stepped to the side for another man to step forward.

"I might've made a few changes." The man spoke and before his men could open fire, several bolts flew past and hit their guns: Mach had showed up.

"You should always keep a guard be entrance in case of backup!" Mach shouted as he kept his Zenrin Shooter pointed at them while walking towards his teammates.

"Where's Amulet?" Caitlin asked as she looked at the man leading the others. "Norvock, tell us where she is and we'll let you go." Caitlin offered, Norvock chuckled then looked at the three Riders.

"These your new bosses, Caity?" Norvock asked as he stepped closer but was stopped when Chaser and Mach pointed their guns directly at him. "Fine. No one's heard from her since she went missing but for all I know, she's dead." Norvock answered then Mach and Chaser slowly lowered their guns and they left.

**Streets:**

On the way back to S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin was trying to think of more places that Amulet could be and Krim was helping while Barry was still in his Drive form.

"Caitlin, did Amulet ever share any personal details with you?" Barry asked as he changed gear, Caitlin looked at the roof and started thinking.

"I don't know much." Caitlin answered as she kept thinking. "Amulet has always been a secretive person and unpredictable." Caitlin's eyes then widened as she remembered something. "There is something! When she kidnapped me during Christmas, Amulet said she used to be a flight attendant. I think she was on a plane the night that the Particle Accelerator exploded." Caitlin exclaimed so Krim started going through all information he had on flights during the Particle Accelerator explosion.

"Seems like there were 35 flights that night," Krim explained as he showed the information thanks to Colourful Commercial using his holographic tech. "Combine with the flight manifest, the cruise credentials and facial recognition and we should get a name." Justice Hunter parked next to Colourful Commercial and gave the Shift Car the extra information, the pair then got a name.

"Her name is Leslie Jocoy. There's a possibility that she could be using her real name to hide." Barry suggested so Krim sent all the Shift Cars to search for Leslie while he searched the database for any places that she owned.

"Seems like Leslie Jocoy had several prior work addresses, I'll inform the Shift Cars to check them." Krim told the pair while Barry drove towards the most recent address.

**Backroom:**

In the backroom of a hardware store, the three Riders were about to walk in when Chaser stopped them and powered down his form. Drive and Mach were confused as to what Chase was doing.

"Amulet won't talk or work with you two," Chase told them bluntly as he took out his Break Gunner. "Leave it to us." Chase told them and they nodded so they ran to the back of the store while Chase and Caitlin walked inside and straight to the backroom. They saw that it was an illegal poker ring and while Caitlin stayed as herself, Chase took out his Break Gunner and fired a shot towards a short haired blonde woman but the blast hit the boxes behind.

"Who do you think you are?" One of the players asked as he pulled out a gun, Chase pushed the barrel of the Break Gunner then let go.

"_Break Up!" _Chase then transformed into Machine Chaser, he then looked at the card player who dropped his gun. Machine Chaser then fired shots everywhere and all the poker tables broke into several pieces.

"Leslie Jocoy!" Machine Chaser shouted as he pointed his gun at the woman, she slowly looked up to reveal that it was Amulet. "Is it Leslie Jocoy or DeVoe?" Chase shouted as he stepped forward, Leslie held up her hands.

"Amulet, please. Leslie made me feel like I work at a supermarket!" Amulet shouted, Chase then lowered his gun. "Look, I was trying to make an honest living but you know, a cheetah never changes his spots." Amulet's right arm then became covered in metal and she was about to fire when Chase fired several blasts which turned them to dust.

"We don't want to fight, we need your help to DeVoe." Caitlin told her former friend, Amulet then lowered her arm and smiled.

"Well, why didn't you say so." Amulet shouted as she was feeling happy. "I want to end that jerk for taking control over me!" Amulet told the pair, they were happy to have Amulet helping them.

**Trainyard:**

After Chase had changed into his rider form, the group went to a deserted trainyard so Amulet could collect more of metal stash. Mach and Chaser walked at the back while Drive was in the front but as they arrived at a lone cargo train, they could see that the side door was open.

"There's something here by the door," Drive pointed out as he had a closer look while Chaser and Mach walked round to search for clues. Caitlin opened up a forensic kit so Drive could find out what it was. "It looks like some kind of substance on the lockpin; applied it so they could gain entrance." Drive explained as Caitlin handed him the kit.

"Might I say, you're better than that CSI the CCPD had." Amulet complimented, Drive then nodded as he started trying to find out what the substance was. He used a swab stick to collect a small amount of the unknown liquid then placed it into a vial with a clear chemical.

"What is it? Acid? Cyanide? Anthrax?" Amulet asked as her smile grew bigger and bigger. Caitlin shook her head as she showed the vial as the colour changed to amber.

"It's Hematoxic Venom." Caitlin answered as she looked at Amulet who looked angry just as Mach and Chaser walked over.

"I'm guessing she knows who stole her stash?" Drive asked as he was confused, Caitlin nodded then she looked at the three Riders.

"We know all who know stole it," Caitlin told them then the three knew who it was. "Norvock." Caitlin told them, they then watched as Amulet's right arm was covered in metal then she punched a train.

_**This is the ending of Chapter 7 but there is still a lot more to come. Will Marlize help the team stop her husband? Did DeVoe regain all his lost powers or did Marlize do something to alter that effect? **_

_**See you all next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: can the team get what they need to stop DeVoe?**_

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

After the team had returned from the trainyard, everyone could see that Amulet was furious so Mach explained to Joe what happened while Chaser and Drive stood by the doorway.

"If Norvock thinks he can steal from me and get away with it, he's got another thing coming." Amulet shouted as she punched a metal table, Caitlin walked over and stood by Amulet while Chaser ran scans over the city.

"The satellite isn't picking up any of your metal shards anywhere in the city." Chaser told her which made Amulet furious. "Mach, let's go and check the city one more time." Chaser suggested and Mach nodded, they walked out of the room and started looking for Norvock and the shards.

**Hours later:**

Chaser and Mach ran into the Cortex to see everyone including Amulet, Drive looked at his partners and could tell they had something. Chaser's eyes lit up and projected a holographic map of Central City with a red dot.

"We know where Norvock is!" Mach shouted as he pointed the dot, everyone looked at it which made Amulet smile.

"The Reynolds substation!" Amulet smiled then a thought entered her mind. "That's why your satellites couldn't find my shards, they're underground!" Amulet shouted, the team then got ready to roll out which included Caitlin but she couldn't get Frost to come out so she took the Cold Gun.

"Amulet, go with Chaser! Caitlin, with me!" Drive shouted as they headed to their vehicles then raced off to the location. "And Amulet, no killing! You do and I won't hesitate to take you to Iron Heights." Drive told her over the comms, Amulet looked disappointed but agreed as she didn't want to go back inside.

**Reynolds Substation:**

Norvock and his men were about to leave as they just sold a huge amount of Amulet's shards when several red blasts came flying past and hit the garage door which broke down and blocked the exit. Norvock looked in front of him to see that they had company: it was the Riders and their vehicles. Mach jumped off his bike and tackled both of Norvock's guards and started fighting them while the others parked up and walked towards Norvock.

"Deals off, Norvock!" Drive shouted as the Tridoron shot a weapon to Drive: the Door Gun and pointed it at Norvock. "Those shards don't belong to you, they belong to Amulet!" Drive shouted, Chaser pointed his Break Gunner at Norvock but the dealer didn't look afraid.

"If she didn't want me to steal them, why did the blonde idiot tell me where she hid them?" Norvock laughed, Drive and Chaser took two more steps towards Norvock while Caitlin and Amulet got ready.

"Blonde idiot?" Amulet shouted as her metal shards wrapped around her arm and fired several at Norvock but Drive jumped in front and shot them down.

"Amulet, calm down!" Drive shouted which angered Amulet so she ran towards Drive but Chaser tackled her and the two started fighting. When Drive turned around, Norvock's fake eye popped out and his snake fired a green mist of poison at Drive which caused him to cough. Meanwhile, the car with the shards was about to get away through another exit and before Joe could take a shot, a blue bolt flew past and hit the back tires which caused it to crash.

"Who did that?" Joe asked and Caitlin shrugged her shoulder, they looked to their right to see Mach stood close by with Norvock unconscious guards on the floor.

Meanwhile, Drive was coughing and Norvock was about to attack again but Mach had jumped in to keep Norvock busy. Drive removed Shift Speed just Mad Doctor flew in and the Speed tire changed to the Mad Doctor tire, the Shift Car was able to remove the venom which made Drive happy.

"Krim, wanna take the wheel? Give me a chance to recover?" Barry asked and the driver showed a smiley face so Barry took out Shift Tridoron and activated it.

"_Fire all engine!"_ Drive inserted it which caused the Tridoron to head straight towards him but Barry shifted it up in time. _"Drive: Type Tridoron!" _The Speed form was casted away and the Type Tridoron armor attached then the yellow visor switched to red.

"Now, time to finish this fast!" Krim shouted as he ran towards Norvock who had kicked Mach into Chaser but the two ran to help Joe and Caitlin. Amulet had fired several of her shards towards Norvock but he had used a weapon to suck all her shards away.

"Now, your time has come!" Norvock smiled as his snake eye was about to shoot venom but then he got kicked in the stomach: it was Drive Type Tridoron.

"No one is killing anyone while I'm here!" Krim told him then the pair started fighting which gave Amulet a chance to try and summon the rest of her shards from the escape car. The trunk opened thanks to Mach and Chaser while Joe was cuffing the dealers. Amulet had used her metal shards to create a helmet around Norvock's head so he couldn't fire his venom, she was about to fire shards at him but Drive walked towards her as his visor changed back to yellow.

"Amulet, no!" Drive shouted as he held his hand out to try and stop her. "You don't need to kill him." Drive told her, Amulet looked at the armoured hero as she was angry.

"He's more than earned it!" Amulet shouted, she got ready to fire when Caitlin, Joe, Mach and Chaser ran over to them. Drive walked towards Amulet with his hand out to try and calm her down.

"It's not about him, it's about you." Drive told her which confused Amulet. "Caitlin told me that you have a good part inside you. She told me that you tried to help with her problem between herself and Frost so you gave her a Splicer to convince her that it would work but you lied. The idea worked though, didn't it?" Drive spoke, Amulet looked at Drive then looked at Caitlin, she finally turned her attention to Norvock who was trying to remove the shards from his head.

"Now, don't mind me. Like Norvock, I'll take my leave." Amulet smiled, she was about to leave when Chaser placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You made a promise. Humans always keep their promises, correct?" Chaser asked, Amulet nodded then she turned around and looked at the group.

"Chase reminded me that I made a promise and I do keep my promises. I'm doing this as a favor to Caitlin and Chase, also for myself." Amulet explained, she then turned around and lifted Chaser's hand then used her powers to create a ball full of her metal shards. "There you go: Filled with shrapnel and bound with my meta gene. Pull a shard, throw it and it will deliver one concussive blast but you have one shot." Amulet told Chase and Caitlin, the pair nodded as Amulet stepped back.

"Thank you." Chase spoke and Amulet nodded, she placed a hand on his helmet and a hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

"Go and save the world, my darlings." Amulet told the pair which made Caitlin smile while Chase nodded. Amulet then stepped back and used her metal shards to create a tornado and she flew away, leaving the group to look at the ball of shards in Chase's hand.

**Road:**

While their way back to S.T.A.R Labs, Chase was thinking about something which to him was unusual so he moved his bike closer to Ralph's bike. Ralph to his right and saw that Chase was riding close to him.

"Is there something the matter, Chase?" Ralph asked as the pair rode past the CCPD, Chase nodded then looked at Ralph.

"Ralph, how do you know if you love someone?" Chase asked bluntly which took Ralph off guard. "I am curious to understand human emotions and it's to do with DeVoe." Chase explained, Ralph slowly nodded then looked at the road.

"To know if you love someone like a girlfriend, your heart feels like it's beating so fast you can't keep up with the beats," Ralph started as they arrived at S.T.A.R Labs. "You will do anything for them and wouldn't do anything to harm them." Ralph explained then his eyes widened and he looked at Chase. "Are you thinking that's why DeVoe hasn't launched the satellites?" Ralph suggested and Chase nodded, the pair ran inside the building and towards the Cortex.

**Cortex:**

Barry and Krim were sat in the Cortex talking about DeVoe when Caitlin walked in, she walked over to the pair then hugged Barry with a smile.

"I heard from Krim that you don't have anywhere to stay," Caitlin told Barry who looked at his partner who was smiling. "I was wondering if you would like to stay with me until you find a place?" Caitlin offered, Barry didn't know what to say as he and Caitlin were getting closer so he answered with a kiss on her cheek.

"I would love to," Barry answered with a smile, Caitlin blushed then smiled. They were about to kiss again when they heard running footsteps, they looked at the front door to see Ralph and Chase run in,

"Barry, Chase has just had an amazing thought!" Ralph exclaimed with a smile, he then nodded at Chase who stepped forward and looked at Barry, Krim and Caitlin.

"What if DeVoe has his own reason for not releasing the satellites?" Chase started, he then walked over to the board and wrote down DeVoe's reasons for his plans. "Each time DeVoe has done something in the past, he had a reason. So what if he has a reason for not continuing his final plan?" Chase suggested, Barry nodded as he walked towards the board.

"He doesn't have what he cares the most," Barry spoke then he turned and looked at Caitlin. "Or who he cares the most about." Barry corrected, Chase and Ralph nodded in agreement.

"His wife," Krim spoke and Chase nodded. "Chase, can you fire up the satellite and try to track her down?" Krim asked and Chase nodded, he started scanning through the computer while Krim turned around to see the Rumble Dump Shift Car carrying the metal shard projectile. "Meantime, I'll try and find a way to launch this into space and hit one of his satellites." Krim told the team then Hooking Wrecker towed him towards the workshop with Massive Monster acting like a trailer for Krim.

"Barr, why don't you head on home? Me and Chase will call you if we find Marlize." Ralph suggested with a smile, Barry nodded as he had to pick up some clean clothes from the loft as he was staying with Caitlin for a while.

"Thanks Ralph, see you two later." Barry waved to his friends then left the Cortex, leaving Ralph and Chase alone to work.

"Ralph, why don't you go home? You still have a missing person to find, correct?" Chase asked without looking up from the computer, Ralph nodded then walked over to Chase with a smile.

"Yeah but you're my buddy, Chase. You and me are best friends and we always help each other out." Ralph told him then he sat over by the other computer and used the data the CCPD had on Marlize to see where she could be.

"Friends?" Chase asked as he was puzzled. "Me and you are friends?" Chase asked as if he had never heard of the word. Ralph smiled then span around and looked at Chase.

"You and Barry are friends, right?" Ralph asked, Chase nodded which made Ralph smile. "Me and you are best friends which means we're closer; like brothers." Ralph explained and Chase nodded, Ralph then held out a fist and Chase gently punched him. "Let's get back to tracking Marlize, Chase." Ralph suggested and Chase nodded, they then stayed up all night to try and find Marlize DeVoe.

**Next day:**

Barry was racing on the streets in Tridoron as he just had a call from Cisco: DeVoe was after Fallout. Thanks to Diggle, they knew where he was so Barry was on his way and was later joined by Ralph and Chase on their bikes.

**The CASTLE:**

At ARGUS' secret facility, the trio arrived outside the location to see that there were several unconscious guards. Chase ran over to check on them and they were still alive while Ralph checked the scanners inside the building.

"We've got a problem inside!" Ralph called over to the others. "DeVoe's got hostages on top of electro-shock pads. And Fallout's readings are hitting critical." Ralph told them then the trio put on their drivers and ran towards the building as they transformed into their forms.

"_Fire all engine! Drive: Type Tridoron!" _Barry transformed into Type Tridoron as it had more protection against the radiation. _"Signal Bike/ Shift Car! Signal Bike! Rider! Deadheat! Chaser!" _Meanwhile Ralph had transformed into Deadheat Mach and Chase had transformed into Chaser as they were going to save the hostages.

"Good luck, team!" Barry shouted and the two nodded, they were running as fast as they could to Fallout's chamber.

**Inside:**

The trio were almost at Borman's chamber when they felt the ground beneath them shake, they steadied themselves against the wall then Barry had an idea.

"_Come On! Dump! Mixer! Gravity!" _Shift Tridoron announced as Barry hit the button, he then shifted it up which caused the three tires to merge into the Tridoron tire. _"Tire Kakimazel: Kouji Genbar! (Construction Site)" _The Tridoron tire was now black and yellow with a builders hat on it, Drive was now armed with Rumble Dump's drill and Rolling Gravity's 10-ton weight.

"Let's see if this works!" Barry shouted then tossed the 10-ton weight which flew and hit the ground, causing it to stop shaking. "It worked! Come on!" Barry shouted as he ran off, Chase and Ralph ran close behind and the weight flew back into Barry's hand.

"According to schematics, we're almost there!" Chase shouted as they ran around a corner to see the floating hostages. "Gravity? DeVoe shouldn't have that power as I took it from him using my finisher." Chase shouted as Barry knelt down and examined the plates.

"I've got an idea!" Barry told them then they heard Shift Cars racing towards them: it was Road Winter, Burning Solar and Dimension Cab. "Solar; absorb the energy from the plates. Cab; open a breach to outside the CASTLE. Winter; as you lot leave, create a shield to protect you from a blast in case DeVoe planted a secondary explosive." Barry explained the Shift Cars shook themselves, Ralph placed a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Go after DeVoe. Me and Chase will help the Shift Cars." Ralph told his friend, Barry nodded then ran towards the cell to see that DeVoe's portal was still open.

"Good luck!" Barry shouted then he jumped through the portal. Mach and Chaser then started helping the Shift Cars save the hostages.

**City streets:**

The portal led to the streets of Central City, Drive looked up to see DeVoe's five satellites flying into the sky. He looked around to see if he could spot anyone nearby that looked DeVoe but there was no one that looked like they had launched the satellites.

"Barry, we've got to take out one of those satellites." Krim shouted and Barry nodded, he turned the key on the driver then pressed the red button on the brace.

"_Hissatsu!" _As the power built up, Barry jumped as high as Type Tridoron could then shifted up the Shift Car once which caused his entire right leg to glow red. _"Full Throttle! Tridoron!" _Drive then flew towards the closest satellites to him and kicked it with all his power but it wasn't enough. Suddenly, the concussion bomb from Amulet flew out from behind Drive and the metal wrapped around the kick: causing the satellite to blow up. Drive then flew back down onto the road and looked up at the destroyed pieces of the satellite fall into the river.

"Once upon a time in some remote corner of that universe, there was a star which upon beasts invented knowing." A voice spoke, Drive looked around but there was no one hear him.

"Really? You're quoting Neitzsche at me from the shadows?" Drive shouted as he continued to look around him. "Why don't you come and show yourself, DeVoe?" Drive shouted, DeVoe chuckled then Drive heard footsteps behind him only to see a gold and black version of his Type Speed form but without the tire.

"You destroyed a satellite, so what?" DeVoe asked as he slowly clapped his hands. "Have you not learnt anything, you idiot?" DeVoe asked then he punched Barry in the face which sent him flying into a trash can. "The Enlightenment will erase all the terrible things in the world and it will all change as I will lead them to a better future!" DeVoe explained, Drive shook his head then looked at DeVoe as he clenched his fists.

"Remind me; when did Neitzsche talk about wiping minds?" Drive joked as he dusted down his suit. "I must have fallen asleep during that part of class." DeVoe looked up into the sky and shook his head. "Your Enlightenment will take away memories: parents won't remember their kids, husbands won't remember wives. How can you be happy with that?" Drive shouted, he ran towards Gold Drive but he kicked Barry in the chest and into a wall.

"You hit the point!" Gold Drive answered as he dusted his forearm and looked at Drive. "Emotion is the father of all errors. They control our actions, our decisions and everything else that we do. I want to erase it all!" DeVoe explained as he walked towards the fallen Drive. "But the biggest error is what you lot call love. I learnt that from experience." Gold Drive explained as he slowly held up Drive's head so he could him in the eyes. "But don't worry, you will too." Gold Drive slowly got up and kicked Drive down the street then opened his portal and walked through it. Meanwhile, several civilians ran over to the unconscious Kamen Rider Drive to see if he was okay but then a blue breach opened and it sucked in the Rider.

_**Chapter 8 ends but the end is still far away. Can the team defeat DeVoe's new form? Will Marlize be the key to stopping her husband? And where did Thawne disappear to? **_

_**See you all next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Enlightenment is closing in, can it be stopped? Will DeVoe/ Gold Drive be stopped?**_

**Med bay:**

Barry woke up to find himself back in S.T.A.R Labs, he looked at his hands to see that he wasn't in Type Tridoron form. He looked to his left to see that Caitlin was sat next to him with her back to him, she was working on the computer with Krim sat on the table.

"Barry, you're awake!" Krim exclaimed, Caitlin spun around as fast as she could and smiled. "You've been out for six hours, how do you feel?" Krim asked as he was concerned about his partner.

"Like I've been hit by Tridoron, where's DeVoe?" Barry asked as he shot up then held his ribs as he was still hurting.

"Rest up, you took a lot of serious injuries. Thanks to Tridoron, you only cracked two ribs." Caitlin told him which made Barry grateful. "And while you were out, Iris got a lead on Marlize so she and Ralph have gone to get her. He and Chase came back here to find that Gypsy had brought you here, she's in the lounge with Cisco." Caitlin explained, Barry nodded then Krim shot up and wrapped his belt form around Barry's waist.

"Let's go. I want to thank Gypsy for saving my friend." Krim smiled, Barry and Caitlin nodded then they walked towards the lounge.

**Oxford, England:**

Meanwhile, a breach opened up in an empty apartment and out jumped Iris and Ralph who had transformed into Mach before they left. Iris looked around while Ralph kept his Zenrin Shooter pointed wherever he looked, he was cautious as he didn't know what to expect.

"Ralph," Iris whispered, he turned around and looked at Iris who was feeling a teapot. "It's still warm. It means she's still here." Iris whispered, Ralph looked around and kept his finger on the trigger. Behind them, a portal opened and out stepped Marlize holding a katana.

"It's rude to break into someone's home uninvited," Marlize shouted as she pointed the katana at them. "Especially if that person has a grudge and is holding a katana." The katana started to spark with electricity while Ralph pointed his gun at her, they looked at each other as if a fight was about to start. "Why are you here?" Marlize shouted, Ralph knew that pointing a weapon wasn't going to get them anywhere so he tossed the Shooter to the side and held up both his hands.

"We need your help to stop him," Ralph told Marlize then he took out a photo of Harry and handed it to her. "A friend of ours used a cap just like your husband and used it to try and outsmart him, but whilst it helped us; it's causing him to lose his mind. Just like what your Enlightenment will do to everyone around the world." Ralph told her, Marlize lowered her sword and looked at the two.

"What? You think I left Clifford and now I'll help you stop him?" Marlize asked as she smiled, Ralph shook his head as he removed his Signal Bike and cancelled his Mach form.

"You wanted to change the world for the better, correct?" Ralph asked and watched as Marlize nodded. "How can people change if they're being controlled by DeVoe? If you still believe that humanity can change, then stop him so that humanity can change for the better." Ralph begged, he held out his hand and hoped that Marlize would help them.

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

Barry had just returned from talking with Gypsy and she decided to stay behind to help out. He was in the Cortex trying to figure out what DeVoe was going to do now as he took down one of his satellites but Barry knew that there was something missing.

"You took down one of DeVoe's satellites, great one!" Cisco congratulated but Barry shook his head. "What's the matter?" Cisco asked as he could see that Barry wasn't smiling.

"DeVoe didn't seem to care, why?" Barry asked as he was puzzled. "Unless he wanted me to take it down." Barry shouted then he started typing on the keyboard but the alarm started going off.

"What's going on?" Caitlin asked as she and Gypsy ran into the room, Krim had arrived on top of Shift Formula's trailer.

"The S.T.A.R Labs satellite has been activated," Krim shouted then he took control of the screen and showed the readings from it. "It's DeVoe: he's hacking our satellite as we destroyed one of his." Krim told them then he failed off the trailer as all the screens changed to purple.

"He's here!" Barry shouted, he picked up Krim and transformed into Drive Type Technic as he headed towards the Time Vault. When Barry got there, he couldn't get in so he used Technic's knowledge of technology to try to get in but he got blasted into the wall.

"He's trying to stop us from entering!" Krim shouted as the driver screen changed to an angry face. Barry shook his head as he removed Shift Technic and inserted Shift Formula.

"Krim, is it possible for me to phase through with Formula?" Barry asked before he shifted the car up but the belt didn't answer.

"You could but it will cause damage to your body!" Krim shouted but before he could stop him, Barry had already changed into Type Formula.

"Krim, we're going for a rough ride!" Barry shouted as he shifted the Formula Shift Car ten times.

"I'll have your back no matter what happens. We'll always be friends, Barry!" Krim shouted as the Formula tires spun so fast that they were now a blur.

"_For-For-For-For-For-For-For-For-For-Formula!" _The driver shouted then Barry and Krim phased through the wall and they saw the room was all purple and no sign of DeVoe: the Enlightenment had begun.

**City streets:**

There was chaos everywhere as all electric objects were down, Barry and Chase were helping calm things down in their rider forms. They were dealing with panicking people, crying children and also helping the CCPD with anything else.

**Meanwhile:**

Back at S.T.A.R Labs, Cisco was trying to find a way to restore power to the building while Caitlin was trying to contact Joe and Cecile to see if they were okay until the lights came back up. Barry ran back in to see that the lights were back which surprised him.

"I got the Tridoron to connect with the generators; it has the same power source that Chase has so we'll be fine." Krim told everyone, they turned around to see Chase walk in with Cecile and Joe.

"I had to bring them here, Cecile is close." Chase told everyone, Joe nodded then looked at Barry. "Joe, the hospital's equipment would've been affected by the Enlightenment. Caitlin, can Cecile deliver the baby here?" Chase asked bluntly again, Caitlin smiled and nodded.

"I've got all the equipment we need, let's see how the little one doing quickly." Caitlin told the couple then they walked into the medical bay while Barry, Cisco, Krim and Chase stayed in the Cortex.

"I've more tests and it seems like when Harry tested that cap on himself, DeVoe was using him as a test subject." Krim told them as the Fire Braver Shift Car carried in an empty vial on its back.

"That way we could find out if his Enlightenment would work. That cruel jerk will pay for what he has done." Chase spoke then punched the wall behind which left a skull mark thanks to his ring.

"Well, we may have a way to stop him," The team looked behind them to see Ralph and Iris with Marlize behind them. "Marlize wants to stop DeVoe for everything he has done." Ralph explained then Marlize stepped forward.

"My husband doesn't have a body anymore. Thawne created the Dark Driver so that Clifford could survive and there's no way to stop him." Marlize told them then she took out a flash drive. "But in case it went too far, I copied all the plans and studied them to find a way to destroy him." Marlize then down at the ground as a tear fell out of her eye. "I wanted to save Clifford but now that he's beyond saving, I have to do the one thing that will break my heart." Barry walked over to Marlize then had a yellow portal opened up and sucked Barry and Ralph inside it.

"What happened?" Cisco shouted then he looked at Marlize who was shocked. "You didn't do this, did you?" Cisco asked and Marlize shook her head: someone else had did it.

**Somewhere:**

A portal opened and out flew Barry and Ralph: they were on the same street that Barry ran out of and the created the Bus Metas. They stood up and dusted themselves down then looked around to see that everything had a light shade of grey to it.

"Scans show we're inside DeVoe's mind; someone sent us here." Krim told them, they looked around to see a dark figure in the distance then it ran off so they followed close behind. Barry and Ralph outside the DeVoe house but with no sign of the unknown figure.

"Why did that figure lead us here?" Ralph asked as he put on his driver, Barry flew Krim around his wrist as they got ready for the unexpected. They looked around to the house and were surprised to see that it was completely empty.

"Barry, catch!" Krim shouted then a small earpiece flew out of the driver and Barry caught it. "It's an extra-dimensional earpiece; the team can hear you from anywhere."Krim told his partner, Barry smiled then put in the earpiece.

"_Barry, can you hear us?" _Barry was greeted by the sound of Caitlin's voice which made him smile.

"Caitlin, it feels great to hear your voice." Barry exclaimed, he could hear her sigh over the commlink. "Look, we know where we are: Inside DeVoe's mind so we're going to try something for Marlize." Barry paused and looked at Ralph and Krim, they both smiled and nodded.

"_What are you going to try, Mister Allen?" _Marlize asked as she was curious, Barry smiled then looked at the ceiling.

"We're going to restore your smile by bringing back your husband." Barry told her, he could hear that Marlize was crying. "We're at your house but there's nothing here: no furniture, no photographs, nothing." Barry told the team, he waited for someone to talk.

"_Barry, first time in love." _Caitlin told him which confused Barry as he didn't know what that meant. _"Go to the place where he first fell in love with Marlize." _Barry nodded then he and Ralph headed to the front door then transformed into Drive Type Speed and Mach, he raced towards where Marlize and Clifford fell in love.

**Oxford: **

Drive and Mach had arrived at a park called Boars Hill, they looked around to see a picnic blanket with wine and music playing from a car radio. Mach walked over to the car to check it out while Drive checked out the surroundings.

"Guys, there's a car here and it's playing music from the radio." Barry told the team through the commlink, he could hear a sniffle then Marlize spoke.

"_Our first dance together."_ Marlize told him, Mach nodded then walked over to Drive. _"Any sign of Clifford?" _Marlize asked, Mach looked around and shook his head.

"He's not here. What now?" Ralph asked as he continued to search the area, the team didn't know what to do so they were silent.

"Excuse me?" Barry and Ralph turned around to see someone they knew: it was Clifford DeVoe but he was different as he was in his body, not as Gold Drive. "What are you doing here?" DeVoe asked, Drive walked towards DeVoe while Mach activated his comms.

"Guys, we've found DeVoe but before he was Thinker." Ralph told them then a energy blast flew past and missed them: it was Gold Drive.

"In this place, I like to have something to keep me busy!" Gold Drive chuckled as his hand glowed yellow, he threw an orb but Mach shot it back at Gold Drive. "To think that I didn't suspect my older version was… surprising but now, I'll wipe the three of you from here." Gold Drive then started glowing red and threw several lightning bolts but when the dust clouds cleared, the three had disappeared.

**Meanwhile:**

Back in reality, the team was getting ready to leave as Gold Drive was coming. Chase quickly transformed into his Rider form and got ready to leave but a huge glass like portal appeared and Gold Drive walked out.

"Today, we are gathered here today to worship in song. May I suggest Kumbaya?" Gold Drive suggested as he walked down the ramp of the Speed Ring, he held out his hand but was shocked by a forcefield. "Ah. A forcefield. I should've never let you build that chair without my oversight. It was my first ever mistake and my last." Gold Drive told Marlize, she looked at her husband's armoured form.

"You've made many miscalculations against us." Cisco told the armoured figure, Gold Drive stepped back and started laughing.

"Really? Did your simple minds never think why I never targeted Mister Allen?" Gold Drive asked as he pointed at the team. "Answer: his connection to the Speedforce. Access to all of time: past, present and future. True knowledge…" Before Gold Drive could finish his speech, Marlize had pressed a button on her tablet which caused the whole team to disappear.

**DeVoe's Mind:**

Drive and Mach had the good DeVoe and were running towards the portal at the end of the street. They were so close to the portal when a thin yellow blast hit DeVoe in the chest and killed him, the two checked for a pulse but they were too late. Gold Drive was walking towards them and there was a huge army of Drive's behind him: they were in Type Speed but the colours were reversed.

"Seems like bringing back the good DeVoe is out, what now?" Mach asked as he pointed his Zenrin Shooter at the army. Drive stood up and held his Handle Sword, he stepped alongside Mach and nodded, they then charged towards the army and started fighting their way to the portal.

"I got an idea but it's risky," Barry shouted as he kicked a Reverse Drive into a wall, Ralph nodded then back flipped whilst shooting several Reverse Drives. "I'll cause a diversion, you make a run to the portal." Barry told his friend, Ralph was horrified to hear that idea.

"No way, I'm staying here with you." Ralph shouted but he didn't know that Barry had taken something from Ralph. "Let's do this together!" Ralph was about to change into Deadheat but couldn't find it, he looked to his left to see that Barry had Deadheat in his hand.

"Please, trust me. You are stronger than me; protect my family!" Barry shouted, Ralph didn't want to but he ran as fast Mach could go while Barry the Shift Speed car. "Krim, you ready to go wild?" Barry asked as he took a deep breath, the driver honked as Barry inserted Deadheat.

"_Drive: Type Deadheat!" _Barry's body was overflowing with red electricity which hit several Negative Drive's, his body then changed to look exactly like Ralph's Deadheat form apart from the helmet which was repaint of his Type Speed helmet.

"Now, think about something you love to counter DeVoe attacks!" Krim shouted and Barry nodded, his visors lit up like car headlights as he started thinking about what he loved the most: Caitlin.

"Let's see if you can fight me when I'm fueled with love!" Barry shouted as he ran and started fighting all the Negative Drive's. They couldn't counter Deadheat Drive's attacks as he was attacking too fast to keep up with.

**Pocket Dimension:**

Ralph jumped out to see Chaser fighting Gold Drive, he joined in the fight but was struggling as he didn't have Deadheat. The fight wasn't going well as Gold Drive picked Ralph up by his neck then smashed into the ground which made Ralph scream in pain

"Ralph!" The team shouted as they could see that Ralph was in serious pain while Chase was feeling so weak. Gold Drive picked up Chase's fallen Shingou Axe, he then walked over to the weaken Ralph and held the axe high above him.

"Ralph!" Chase shouted, he got up as fast as he could and kicked Gold Drive in the chest. "I'll stop you right here and now!" Chase shouted but Gold Drive laughed as he kicked Chase into a pillar then slashed him with the axe.

"I'll finish you first, machine!" Gold Drive shouted, he transferred a lot of his power into the axe then slashed Chase; shattering his driver and cancelling Chase's Rider form. "You are as important as that dumb idiot Mister Allen and his friends care about: which is not important at all!" Gold Drive bellowed, he was about his Chase again but he had quickly transformed into Machine Chaser.

"Chase, fall back!" Joe shouted but Chase shook his head as he charged towards Gold Drive and continued to fight. Ralph tried to get up but he was too badly wounded.

"Let this be your final moment, being a pointless hero." Gold Drive shouted as he blasted Chase through his chest with a red beam from his hand. Chase collapsed onto the ground and his core blew up which caused his cybernetic body to shatter. "Now, where was I? Dealing with you." Gold Drive turned around but was punched in the face by Mach; Ralph was back on his feet and he was furious.

_**Chapter 9 has ended with a tragic ending: Chase dying whilst protecting his friends. How will the fight end? Can Ralph beat Gold Drive while Barry is trying to escape DeVoe's mind?**_

_**Looks like you'll have to wait to find out.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The final battle is approaching, who will win?**_

**Pocket Dimension:**

Gold Drive and Mach were in a furious fight as DeVoe had just destroyed Chase. Everyone was broken as Chase had sacrificed his life to save their lives, Ralph was just as furious as he was taking his anger out on Gold Drive.

"Unbelievable! You shouldn't have any power left!" DeVoe shouted, Mach then punched DeVoe into a wall then picked up Chase's Signal Bike.

"Don't say stupid things like that!" Ralph shouted as he looked up at Gold Drive. "Can't you see the burning power of rage overflowing from my body?" Ralph asked as he stood up straight and smacked his chest. "You have done many unforgivable sins! You used Metahumans to get your powers, used your wife to make your plans a reality and tried to break us apart!" Ralph bellowed as everyone looked at the broken hero who was holding Chase's Signal Bike. "But the most unforgivable sin you committed was… killing my buddy!" Ralph screamed as he held up Chase's bike whilst opening up his driver. "Chase, let's fight together one more time." Ralph whispered as he tossed out his Signal Bike then inserted Chase's.

"_Signal Bike!" _Everyone watched as they didn't think that Ralph's idea was going to work as he smacked down the driver. _"Rider! Chaser!" _Mach's body started to glow purple then the bottom half of his body changed; he was covering in Chaser's armor which was also on his arms and hands.

_(Insert Kamen Rider's Mach theme: Full Throttle)_

"What is that form?" Gold Drive asked as he pointed at Mach, everyone else was just as surprised as DeVoe was. Mach then smacked the button on his driver four times which made his entire gold purple.

"_Zoom Chaser!"_ Chaser Mach then ran at full speed and started fighting Gold Drive, they were now equally powered. Everyone was watching as Ralph was moving even faster than Type Formula as he was teleporting and attacking. Gold Drive's visor then lit up which caused both Mach and Chaser's weapons to fly into his hands; he shot the Zenrin Shooter in every direction until Chaser Mach froze, DeVoe was about to slash Ralph but Chase's bike flashed purple which broke him free.

"Give them back! Those belong to us!" Ralph shouted as he pointed the weapons, he jumped and punched DeVoe in the head which caused him to drop the Shooter. Ralph then picked it up and used the wheel to slashed Gold Drive which caused him to drop Chase's axe, Ralph then picked that up and held it with one hand. Chaser Mach first slashed Gold Drive horizontally with the Shingou Axe then vertically with the Zenrin Shooter, followed by a kick to the chest which sent Gold Drive flying into a wall.

"You'll pay for that!" Gold Drive shouted as he pressed the red button on his dark brace, Ralph nodded as he opened up his Driver and hit the top button.

"_Hissatsu!" _Ralph placed one foot behind him then smacked down the driver. _"Full Throttle! Chaser!" _Ralph started glowing purple while DeVoe started glowing red, the pair jumped as high as they could then flew towards each other until their kicks collided. Whilst Ralph's kick was becoming stronger, a hologram of Chase in his rider form appeared behind and together, they destroyed Gold Drive and the only thing that was left was a destroyed driver.

"He did it!" Cisco shouted and everyone nodded as Ralph turned around, his driver started to release some purple sparks until the Chaser Mach form shattered and Ralph collapsed.

"Gold Drive is destroyed, where's Barry?" Joe shouted and at that moment, a yellow portal opened up and out flew Barry in his Deadheat form.

"Barry!" Caitlin shouted, she got up and ran over to Barry. She removed Shift Deadheat which caused him to power down, she could see that he was badly beaten but alive.

"What happened?" Barry asked as he held his chest in pain, Caitlin helped him sit up and Barry could see the destruction.

"DeVoe is gone but Chase is gone," Caitlin answered and the last part surprised both Barry and Krim. "He sacrificed his life to save all of us." Caitlin explained, the news shocked Barry and Krim because Chase was their friend. Krim looked across the room to see Ralph lying on the floor with Marlize and Joe checking on him.

"Let's leave, I'll set this place on a self destruct." Marlize told everyone as she walked over to the main computer and set a timer. Cisco and Caitlin decided to pick up all the parts from Chase's Cybernetic body as they wanted to try and bring him back. "It's ready, time to leave." Marlize told them then she used her tablet to take everyone back to the real world but they didn't know that they had brought along an extra passenger.

**S.T.A.R Labs: **

As soon as the team got back, Cisco ran towards the computers and scanned the entire city while Barry and Ralph sat down and Caitlin checked Cecile's vital.s

"There's no Dark Matter anywhere in the city." Cisco told everyone and they were all happy apart from Ralph. "Hey, we'll find a way to bring Chase back." Cisco shouted, Ralph smiled then Marlize spoke.

"If it's okay, I would like to help," Marlize told the team which surprised them. "I have committed a lot of sins and I want to do whatever I can to make up for them." Barry stood up and held out his hand.

"Thank you." Barry smiled, Marlize smiled then she shook Barry's hand until they heard Cecile tapping on the bed.

"Guys, my water just broke." Cecile told them, everyone looked at each other then Caitlin spoke.

"Get her to the med bay. Quickly." Caitlin told Joe then he held Cecile walk to the med bay, everyone then went with them but when they left: the Thinker's chair started glowing yellow.

**Cortex:**

Everyone was hard at work doing their roles: Caitlin was with Joe and Cecile with Mad Doctor providing assistance. Cisco, Barry and Ralph were scanning the city to see if the city's power was back on and Krim was performing checks on the Tridoron.

"The power's back on everywhere." Ralph sighed which made everyone a bit relieved. "Now the world can get back to normal. But for us, it's just another normal day." Ralph tried to joke to try and cheer everyone up, Barry smiled then patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Hey, Chase would've been proud of you." Barry told him which made Ralph smile, they looked at Harry who was looking around like he was confused. "Maybe Marlize can help Harry restore his brain." Barry suggested then all the screens changed to purple as the Thinker's chair appeared in front of them with Gold Drive in the seat.

"Another use of Mister Deacon's powers; technological regenation." Gold Drive taunted them, Barry and Ralph were hating seeing DeVoe's gold form and everyone was feeling the same way. "I promise you that the Enlightenment will come for you, Marlize. Remember; I thought of every situation." Gold Drive leant forward and looked into his wife's eyes, Marlize took a few steps forwards as a tear rolled down her face.

"Goodbye… my love." Marlize told the hologram, she walked behind the chair then ripped out the power core which made the hologram of Gold Drive fade away. The computer's returned back to normal followed by several beeps. "What's going on now?" Marlize as she walked over to the central console and looked at the monitors with the others.

"Sally is in a decaying orbit!" Cisco shouted as he looked up at the team, he showed the problem on the other monitors. "Seems like DeVoe had a dead man's switch built in when Marlize deactivated him." Cisco told them, Barry looked at Krim then picked him up.

"Look! Clifford increased its mass by a thousand fold." Marlize told them then did a scan of the blast radius. "With its current mass, it could take out half the city or even more." Marlize told them, Ralph picked up his driver and Shift Deadheat.

"Me and Cisco will clear the impact zone, Marlize will spread the word to everyone," Ralph told them and they nodded. "Barry, can you and Krim destroy that satellite?" Ralph asked and Barry nodded as he put Krim on who had tossed his partner Shift Tridoron.

"Let's go for our final ride!" Krim shouted then everyone ran off to do their roles in saving Central City.

**City streets:**

Vibe was back thanks to Gypsy and was helping Mach clear people away. Mach was shooting the parts into smaller pieces while Vibe breached them away from the city. Barry had arrived outside the CCPD and was about to activate Shift Tridoron when he heard footsteps running towards him.

"Allen? What are you doing?" Barry turned around to see that it was Captain Singh. "You're…!" Singh was surprised as he looked at Barry, he nodded then shifted up the Shift Car as Tridoron raced towards him.

"_Drive: Type Tridoron!" _Barry transformed into Drive Type Tridoron then nodded at his police captain as he ran into action.

"Barry, let's hit that with the finisher!" Krim shouted as Barry jumped and activated the finisher while he flew towards the huge remaining part of the satellite.

"_Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Tridoron!" _Barry flew and hit the satellite but he had also died in the explosion. Then something happened: time reversed to the point before Barry jumped.

"Krim, can we increase the power by overloaded Shift Tridoron?" Barry asked which made Krim's screen light up with a normal face.

"Let's try it!" Krim shouted so Barry turned the key on the Drive Driver, he then pressed the Tire Kakimazel several times and shifted up Shift Tridoron three times followed by the activation button.

"_Come On! Come On! Come On! Come On! Come On! Come On! Come On! Tire Kaki-Kaki-Kakimazel! Fire all engine!" _Barry extended out his left arm then all the Shift Cars' tires flew out and around until their powers merged with the Tridoron tire. _"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Tridoron!" _Drive started to glow rainbow colours which the entire city could see, he then started running and jumped high over the satellite.

"Time for the end, my friend." Barry mumbled as he flew towards the incoming satellite and aimed his kick at the centre. But what either Barry and Krim knew was that there was black and blue figure who had arrived and was flying behind them. Barry had hit the center of the satellite while the unknown figure and hit close behind him.

"He did it!" Ralph sighed, he reached behind him and took out Chase's Signal Bike. "Chase, we did it." Ralph smiled under his helmet as Drive landed in the middle of street with everyone cheering for him and the other heroes.

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

The heroes ran into the Cortex as Barry and Ralph powered down just as Caitlin ran in and hugged Barry. Ralph smiled at the pair then everyone looked at the medical bay when they heard the sound of a baby crying: Cecile had given birth.

"Happy ending at the end," Krim smiled as he looked at everyone from the table. "Marlize, is there something on your mind?" Krim asked as he looked at the engineering, Marlize nodded then took a small box and handed it to Cisco.

"This will restore your friend's mind. I was working on it while you were out saving everyone," Marlize explained, they all nodded at her. "I have a lot of sins to correct so let this be the first sin to wipe away." Marlize told everyone, Barry smiled then walked over to her.

"Thank you, Marlize. And if you want to, you could help us and we could help you." Barry told her, Marlize nodded. "Krim said he could use a partner in helping create technology to better the lives of those who had nothing and heal people around the world." Barry told her and Krim smiled.

"It would be a pleasure to work alongside you, Marlize." Krim spoke and he showed a smile on his screen. Marlize nodded then she held out her hand so Krim used the belt strap to shake her hand.

"I'm looking forward to helping however I can." Marlize told them which made the team happy. "I'll help you restore Mister Well's brain." Marlize told Cisco then the two engineers walked off with Ralph, leaving Barry with Krim and Caitlin. Barry smiled then changed to an expression that Krim knew every well.

"Barry, what's wrong?" Krim asked as he was concerned, Barry turned around and looked at Krim and Caitlin.

"The satellite, it wasn't just us that took it down. There was someone else." Barry told them which surprised them.

"Who? Who was it?" Caitlin asked as she was concerned, Barry shook his head as he looked at Caitlin and Krim.

"I don't know but it looked like Drive." Barry told which took the two off guard: there was another person who was Drive and they helped destroy the satellite. Marlize walked into the Cortex and knocked on the door flame.

"We're about to restore Mister Well's brain." Marlize told them so they walked with Marlize towards the workshop.

**Workshop:**

When the team walked into the workshop, they saw Cisco adjusting Harry's Thinking Cap and Marlize walked towards the computers to watch Harry's progress. Cisco stepped back and nodded at Marlize who activated the system, everyone watched as a visor on the Thinking Cap showed Harry a bunch of numbers, letters and symbols. It was going well until the cap started to malfunction and caused Harry to scream in pain, so Cisco ran towards Harry to try and calm him down while Marlize turned off the programme.

"Is he okay?" Barry asked as he was concerned about his friend, Marlize did a scan through the computer to see.

"His vitals are stable." Marlize told them then she looked up at Harry. "The programmes completed, it should've worked!" Marlize told them, Cisco looked at his friend as he was concerned as Harry was staring at the floor.

"Hey Harry, are you okay?" Cisco asked, Harry slowly looked up at Cisco and placed a hand on top of his which was on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry. You've been, and always will be, my friend." Harry spoke as he stood up and looked at Cisco. Cisco smiled then Harry chuckled: the programme had successfully two hugged each other while the others stood back and smiled as they were happy.

"I can't believe it!" Cisco exclaimed as he and Harry stepped while still laughing. "It's not everyday you translate symbols into binary programme polynomials." Cisco chuckled as did Harry but he shook his head.

"I don't know what that means." Harry chuckled as did Cisco when he gave Harry a gentle punch to his shoulder.

"Of course you do." Cisco laughed but Harry shook his head which surprised everyone.

"I actually don't know what that means." Harry told Cisco as he was still laughing. "I think some… some short circuit's been fired up here, but it's fine." Harry told his friend which surprised Cisco.

"What are you talking about?" Cisco asked as he didn't understand what Harry was talking about.

"I mean, I just don't understand the pol the thing you said," Harry paused as he looked at his friends then back at Cisco. "But it's okay." Harry promised but then he looked at Cisco and he was disappointed.

"You said it would work." Cisco told Marlize who nodded then looked at Harry who was smiling.

"It did work." Marlize promised the engineer then she walked towards Harry then he spoke with his friend.

"Ramon, I'm back! I'm here!" Harry exclaimed as he was smiling. "I mean, I'm a little more average than I used to be up here, but I'm here!" Harry smiled as he was happy to be back and so was everyone else.

"Harry, if we've learnt anything about you; there's nothing average about you." Barry told him, Harry nodded and he smiled at Barry. "And seven PhDs." Barry reminded him, Harry smiled then looked at his friends.

"Used to." Harry started to chuckle again but Cisco wasn't happy, Marlize placed a hand on Cisco's shoulder.

"We've brought him back. You've saved him." Marlize told him, Cisco knew that she was right. "You brought what matters most to all of us." Marlize told him, Cisco turned and looked at Marlize who was smiling.

"She's right, Ramon." Harry spoke then Cisco turned around and looked at Harry. "All my life, I've been defined by one thing: My IQ. But now, you've given me a balance: between my head and my heart. Thank you for the balance, Ramon." Harry thanked as he smiled at Cisco. "Now, I'm going to take this balance to my Earth." Harry told everyone then he walked towards the workshop door as everyone watched him leave.

"Harry, wait!" Caitlin called out which caused Harry to stop. "We've just got you back." Caitlin spoke as she was confused why Harry wanted to leave already.

"I know, Snow. But I have to see my daughter though." Harry told them with a smile, he turned around and looked at his family. "I mean, I may not have the intelligence to get her seven PhDs but I can see one thing clearly: Family matters." Harry told them and they all smiled, even Krim.

"Well, we're family too." Cisco spoke then he looked at Marlize. "That includes you too." Cisco smiled, Marlize was surprised but then smiled.

"Heck yeah, you are." Harry smiled as he looked at everyone. "Each and every one of you." Everyone was smiling at Harry then they grouped up into one huge hug which also included Krim and Marlize. "I miss you all." Harry told them and they were going to miss Harry.

**West house: **

Few hours later, everyone was at the West House to celebrate the birth of Joe and Cecile's baby girl. Krim was also there in his belt form and all the Shift Cars were there to help too which made things easier, Iris and Barry spoke a little bit and agreed to be friends. They had just finished decorating when the Justice Hunter, Mad Doctor and Fire Braver Shift Cars flew in then opened the door for Joe and Cecile.

"There she is." Caitlin exclaimed as she looked at the baby in the car seat, everyone walked over and Barry carried Krim over for him to see. "She's beautiful, Joe." Caitlin complimented and Joe smiled as he looked at Cecile.

"Just like her mother." Joe complimented and it made Cecile blush. Several playing cards then slowly hovered in carrying glasses of champagne, everyone took a glass each and looked at the kitchen to see the Shift Cars helping.

"Thanks, Dream Vegas!" Cecile thanked and Vegas replied by jumping up and down whilst honking which sounded like rattling coins. "What did he say?" Cecile asked, Krim's face smiled as he looked at Cecile.

"He said if you need money for the baby, he'll help." Krim translated which made Joe and Cecile smile. "Now, a toast!" Krim exclaimed cheerfully and everyone nodded then a yellow blur raced in with a glass: it was Wally.

"You think I'm going to miss my new baby sister's first party?" Wally asked with a smile which made Joe happy then he hugged his son.

"A toast to the newest member of our team…" Barry started then he looked at Cecile and waited for her to reveal the baby's name.

"Jenna Marie West." Cecile revealed with a smile, everyone smiled then they tapped their glasses together.

"Welcome to the family, Jenna." Barry welcomed then everyone took a slip from the champagne. "Now, bring in the cake." Barry smiled as he looked at Krim and he smiled as he honked his horn, Hooking Wrecker who was towing the cake with Max Flare and Deco Traveller alongside. "Finish the decorations." Barry told Flare and Vegas, they jumped then Deco Traveller jumped and decorated the cake with pink writing reading: Welcome Jenna Marie West. Max Flare then jumped up and lit a single candle which impressed the whole team.

"Who made the cake?" Cecile asked, Barry whistled then all the Shift Cars flew in and landed on the coffee table. "They did?" Cecile asked and Barry nodded.

"Don't worry, I tasted a sample they made and trust me; you'll love it." Barry promised then he nodded at Midnight Shadow who cut the cake into seven equal pieces.

**Later:**

The celebration was underway with Cecile talking and cuddling Jenna, Barry was talking to Joe and Wally while Ralph and Cisco were talking quietly about Chase. Everyone then heard knocking on the front door so Barry walked over to answer it and saw a short brunette adult wearing a white t-shirt, a blue leather jacket and black trousers.

"Hi" The woman spoke as she looked at Barry. "We need to talk." Barry was surprised then the woman walked into the house. "Wow! This house is bitchin'!" The woman exclaimed which surprised everyone as they heard Barry say those words when he came out the Speedforce.

"You're the one who spilt coffee over me and Harry at Jitters." Caitlin pointed out and the woman nodded. "And the server and Barry and Iris' wedding." Caitlin remembered and Barry nodded.

"Yeah, you are." Barry remembered as well then he noticed the jacket. "And the jacket, it works similar to the one Caitlin wore. Remember?" Barry asked as he looked at Caitlin, she nodded as she walked over and had a closer look.

"It does." Then Caitlin spotted something on the jacket that she had seen on her's. "There's a snowflake here." Caitlin told Barry as she pointed on the shoulder. "Mine's the only one with that. I know because Killer Frost did that when she was bored one day." Caitlin admitted which made the mystery girl smile a little.

"You never told us your name, what is it?" Barry asked as he was puzzled about who the girl was. She was looking nervous, she took a deep breath then looked at Barry and Caitlin.

"I'm Nora; Nora Snow-Allen." Nora introduced herself which surprised everyone but what surprised everyone more was when she heard up her left arm and pulled up the sleeve to reveal the Shift Brace. "I'm from the future and I need your help." Nora told everyone which surprised them as they had just met someone who said they were the daughter of Barry and Caitlin and he was the future Kamen Rider Drive.

_**And this is the end of Everything Changes but don't worry, the story will continue in SURPRISE FUTURE! How did you find the story? And how was the cliffhanger? And since this was the last chapter, I decided to make it longer than the previous ones.**_

_**See you all next time!**_


End file.
